Promises Kept
by Gail M
Summary: I have been told this story is intense and requires a tissue alert. Admiral Harriman Nelson has agreed to undertake an ONI mission. In the course of that mission he is discovered and captured by the enemy. He has been disavowed and declared dead by the U.S. Government. It's up to Captain Lee Crane and the crew of Seaview to find Harry and bring him home. But it doesn't end there.


**Promises Kept**

 **By Gail M. R.**

 **"** **Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: you don't give up."**

 **Anne Lamott**

oOoOo

 **Chapter 1**

"Admiral Nelson?" asked the well dress man waiting for him at his office on the grounds of the Nelson Institute of Marine Research. "Sir, I've been dispatched by the Pentagon on behalf of the director of the O.N.I. Mister Trainer would like to speak with you in DC. I have a car and a private jet waiting." The tall man stopped short as Nelson turned.

Confused, along with a small amount of bewilderment, Nelson politely excused himself. "If you will take a seat, I will be with you in a few moments. I need to have a word with my secretary first."

Nelson, didn't have time for this...Seaview and her crew were scheduled to depart in a few days to test the NIMR's new (DSV)* Aquarius. Nelson with the aid of Doctor Jessica Sutton had develop an autonomous deep sea submersible.* She had been tested a few weeks ago, but now, all the modifications had been completed. Aquarius was ready for her first real evaluation in the open water. _'Retrieving mineral samples would be a good first mission.'_ The Admiral had been looking forward to this mission for weeks.

Nelson turned in the doorway of his office, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?

"Agent Hendrix, Admiral," The young man offered his hand. "The director is expecting your call, sir."

"Is he, now?" Nelson looked up. Harry felt a bit flustered being caught off guard as he past through his office doorway, "I'll be just a minute."

Nelson stepped towards his secretary's desk. "Angie, get me the director of O.N.I."

"The Office of Navel Intelligence, sir?" Angie questioned.

"Yes. Apparently Mister Trainer is expecting my call." Nelson looked directly at his secretary, who displayed a questioning frown. "As soon as you have him on the line, put it through to my office."

"Yes, sir."

oOo

The flight to Washington had been comfortable but puzzling. He had no more clarity on the situation now than he did when he boarded the plane.

"In here Admiral." The aid escorted Admiral Nelson to a small conference room. The young officer announced before the door closed behind him, "Mister Trainer will be with you shortly."

Nelson seated himself in one of the plush chairs surrounding a large oval table and waited for Mister Trainer, and an explanation. Mister Trainer gave a quick knock as he entered. "Admiral Nelson?"

After all parties were in attendance and introductions had been made, Admiral Connors, Admiral Park, Senator Branch and the head of the O.N.I., sat down at the table. Mister Trainer the Director of the O.N.I. began to addressed Nelson. "Harry, we apparently have a situation and we need your help. This mission is strictly information gathering."

Nelson gazed around the table as a heavy silence settled in the room. "Okay, gentlemen, go on." he said with hesitation.

"There is a new nuclear power plant in China. The Chinese Government has extended an invitation to tour the new facility. Their claiming it's a state of the art deuterium* based reactor. They have also stressed they have employed new technology in its construction and its operation. A new safer reactor." Senator Branch picked up a file and handed it to Nelson. "They're assertion that it will ease their use of coal, which is polluting the air."

Nelson opened the file. "What am I looking at?" inquired Harry as he began to examine the still photos.

"What you have there is all the information we have on this so called power plant," Senator Branch continued. "We have not been able to detect any live commercial power production lines running to or from, the site. Our sensors have also picked up elevated levels of Krypton 85* in the area of that nuclear plant." Branch cleared his throat, "Nelson, we believe it's a fifty mega watt thermal reactor* used in the manufacturing of plutonium."*

Mister Trainer took over. "There is no sign of a reprocessing facility either. We suspect the Chinese are making weapons grade plutonium, the type that can be loaded on to missile warheads."

"China does not have the capability to launch missiles with nuclear warheads at the U.S." Nelson Stressed.

"Admiral, take a good look at the photos in the file." Mister Trainer continued. "The photos were taken by an unmanned stealth plane. The images bring into question, what are they doing with the plutonium? To us it appears that there is a transfer of radioactive material from the plant to an under ground facility. We also have a credible source that one of the Eastern Block countries is selling the plans for a multi-stage rocket guidance system, that when completed, will have the capability of easily reaching any country in the world."

"Harry the C.I.A. has intercepted a planned drop, by a Russian operative." Admiral Park pulled out a strip of microfilm. "The operative had this in his possession." Park handed Nelson a magnifier and the film. "These are partial plans for a missile guidance system, One that has the capability of reaching U.S. soil.

Nelson held the device up to the light. Once satisfied he pulled out the photos and slowly examined them a second time. Admiral Connors asked. "All the photos have been analyzed by our experts. Take a good look, what do you think, Admiral?"

Nelson studied the photos carefully, making certain he focused on each image. "Yes, it does appear as if the nuclear material is being moved. As for the guidance system plans they do appear to be authentic."

"Harry," Mister Trainer continued, "The invitation had been clear; a group of foreign scientists has been invited by the Chinese government to tour this new nuclear power plant." He paused giving Nelson a serious stare. "We'd like to send you to China as part of the invited delegation. While there we need you to discretely investigate both claims. The production of weapons grade plutonium and to determine if China does indeed have the plans for a multi stage rocket system." Trainer pointed to one of the photos. "We'd also like to get a look at what's inside that underground facility."

"Why me? There are others as qualified to do this job." Nelson looked at the faces sitting around him at the table, knowing that the decisions made here today would have far reaching consequences.

"Yes, Admiral, there are...however you are one of today's foremost authorities on nuclear power and you are a leader in the scientific community. To us it's a good fit. The advantage here you are all ready a trained spy, you've gone undercover for O.N.I. on many successful missions."

"After all," Admiral Park pointed out. "The majority of Seaview's missions are stamped under the heading of top secret. This wouldn't be a stretch for you, Harry. Go with the delegation, get the information and report back to us."

"Gentlemen, you have my interest. It sounds simple enough." Nelson eyed the man suspiciously. "Now, why do I have the distinct impression that I don't have all the facts?"

Mister Trainer cautiously continued. "Admiral, I must warn you, if you are compromised, you must realize it's a one way trip. We will disavowal you and your mission. It can not appear as though the U.S. Government is involved in running an active operation, on Chinese soil."

Nelson considered for a moment and flipped through the file one last time. "This may be an interesting mission. I accept." Sometimes Seaview's long missions interfered with an outside life and any serious relationships. Being a part time field agent Harry always endured a secret life with the O.N.I. which he aided in the occasional assignment.

Trainer pushed an envelope towards Nelson. "We took the liberty of having all the

necessary papers ready for you. Here are all your travel documents." Trainer lifted another envelope handing it over to the Admiral.

"What's this?" Nelson said as he reached for the hefty pouch.

"A few things you may need for this operation. Open it," Trainer advised.

The Admiral easily pried up the aluminum clasps and lifted the flap. Reaching in he pulled out a pair of black horn rimmed glasses, an engraved silver lighter, a slim aluminum pen and a small shaving case. "I take it these ordinary objects have a dual purpose?"

"Yes, sir they do." Trainer chose the black glasses first. "These resemble any ordinary pair of glasses." Holding them up, he placed his index finger along the side of the right arm. "This is a camera; the shutter release is here on the side." The Director indicated a small metal protrusion. "Simply press this button and it takes a picture of whatever the wearer is looking at, the microfilm slides in here." He indicated the thick arm. Next he retrieved the pen. "This is a radiation detector, it picks up traces of Krypton 85." Trainer popped off the cap. "When this indicator light turns yellow, you know you are close to the source of the radiation, as you move closer it will turn red."

Nelson than selected the lighter. "What does this do?" He asked.

"This is a recording devise. Push the bottom button and flip open the lighter and it starts to record. Depress the button again and it turns back into an ordinary silver lighter." Trainer open the lighter and the flame lit.

"And the case?" He held it up and looked it over.

That's the most ingenious of all, it's a transmitter and receiver." Mister Trainer carefully pulled at the brand tab on the bottom of the case, a small compartment popped out. "Turn the device on and toggle the switch up to transmit, down to receive. We have a set time for you to transmit any of your findings. If you miss a deadline we will wait twenty-four hours, if we don't receive a signal from you within that time period we will assume you have been captured or killed."

Nelson flashed a devious smile. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I must, say Director, I'm impressed."

"Any questions?"

Nelson didn't hesitate to take on what the O.N.I. deemed a critical assignment. "Only one, now that I have my orders and travel gear. When do I leave?"

"In twelve hours." Connors informed Nelson. "You have time to gather a few things from home. We'll dispatch a car and driver to pick you up at the Institute. It will take you to Lemoore Navel Base, from there you take a military transport to London. From London, you'll connect with the scientific delegation, and board the flight to China."

 **Chapter 2**

Captain Lee Crane stood as he watched the swirl of the blue green water outside the windows of Seaview's observation nose. He'd always loved the water. Its calm sparkling side with its white frothy foam, as it caresses, delicately kissing the shores of a pristine beach, alongside its fierce restless anger, as it churns out relentless destructive waves. It's those vast contradictions that attracted Lee to the sea. The constant struggle between man and nature, knowing the oceans he loved could snatch victory out of his hands at any given moment. He shared that love with Harriman Nelson, a man he had grown to respect and, yes, love as a father.

The Admiral had been unusually evasive when Lee had spoken with him before setting sail. Crane couldn't pin Nelson down on his destination, the amount of time he'd be away and when he'd be expected to return. Crane thoughts were reflected on his face. He had that inwardly focused look of a person having a major conversation with himself.

" _But this is your baby,"_ _Crane challenged._ _"Her shake down. Can't you postpone your business until after the mission? I thought you were anxious to see what she could do?''_

" _Lee, I have every confidence you and Mister Morton can handle it. You don't need me there. Doctor Sutton is up to speed on Aquarius. She worked closely with me on this project, she knows that submersible almost as well as I do."_

" _Admiral, what's going on?" Crane wasn't convinced, something was up. The Admiral wasn't relating the real story behind this sudden change of plans._

" _Just business, Lee, a matter that needs my personal attention. Hopefully if all goes well, I'll be back in a few weeks. Not to worry, everything is fine." If there is trouble, knowing Nelson as he did, the man was knee deep in it. Whatever Nelson had been involved in he had kept the details to himself._

" _Take care of Seaview for me, Lee." The words seemed to be tinged with a deeper meaning. Maybe the worry was unnecessary but why did this feel different. Lee suspected more but he had no evidence to support his troubled feelings and lingering doubts._

Crane turned from the viewport. "Chip what's the status of Aquarius?" Aquarius, a deep sea autonomous manned submersible. The brainchild of Harriman Nelson, built and funded by the NIMR. This mission was for the express purpose of testing the little craft, a shakedown voyage to see what the small independent submersible could do.

"Doctor Sutton's doing the final checks now. We should be ready to launch in about twenty minutes."

"Is everything ready here?"

"Aye, sir. We're all set."

"Very well, carry on." Crane stepped over the aft hatch. "I'll be in the missile room, watching the launch."

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Ń, wǒ yīdìng shì cuòwù de._ Well, I must have been in error." Admiral Harriman Nelson spoke traditional Chinese along with seven other languages. He wasn't fluent in all the dialects; however he spoke the language well enough to carry on a dialog with the guides in charge of the delegation as he dug for information. He also could over hear private discussions he might not have been presumed to comprehend.

Doctor Dar simply shrugged shaking his head. The good doctor was no nuclear expert. What he was doing touring a nuclear power plant was anyone's guess. He wouldn't have noticed if anything had been amiss. The facility, however, was a dammed good representation of a power plant, fooling all but the trained eye.

The group had spent the day inspecting the facility from the control room where daily operations took place to the containment area. That morning the delegation had listened to details on the expected output of the plant when it became fully operational. The group of scientist were also shown several propaganda videos on how greatly the power plant would benefit the nearby cities and outlying provinces. At the same time reducing China's need for coal.

This facility was an outstanding cover for a nuclear missile base hidden from prying eyes. If the intelligence received was accurate there was a refining facility and a nuclear platform under this site built beneath the power plant. All Nelson needed to do was keep his eyes open and look for something suspicious.

Soon the visit would be over and Nelson had come no closer to discovering what the Admiral knew was the truth. This facility is all for show. What were they doing with all the plutonium produced here? He had very little to report. Everything unfortunately seemed normal, nothing out of place. His gut instincts told him to continue looking. He always enjoyed this part of the job, the anticipation, the thrill of discovering the unknown.

oOo

Nelson lingered a bit behind the main party. He slowed his pace and stopped to inspect the dials and gages on a control panel. Their guide hadn't noticed. He took this occasion to pause and carefully surveyed the room. He couldn't remember what had been going through his mind when he had agreed to take on this mission. He hadn't needed it. Lee would say that he had nothing to prove. _'Maybe I wanted to prove to myself I still had it.'_

Movement off in the corner of the room caught his attention, the dark shape of a door but not a door. Nelson stole closer, not a door but an elevator, hidden beside a long panel. Excitement flooded through him. This was the break he needed. He turned quickly and walked along the control panel to the end and ducked into a recess. Nelson grabbed at his pen, pulled the top off checking the indicator light. It had turned an amber yellow meaning he had finally gotten close to the source of the radiation.

Emerging from the darkened elevator, he found a platform and a long flight of stairs going down. He watch the pen gauge go red. "This is it." At the bottom a giant chamber carved from solid rock. He could hear the rushing of water; he realized the facility had been built under the water, adjacent and below the power plant. The only illumination in the large cavern came from the banks of computer and control stations that sat in a square configuration in the center of the room. It was eerily quiet except for the low hum of the electronic panels. All along the edge were silo's, tall silver tubes, no doubt harboring intercontinental nuclear missiles. The intel he had been given was accurate. He depressed the button on his black glasses and began to take pictures.

He heard the scuffle of boots on the concrete surface, from behind Nelson heard a booming voice that shouted. "Stop!" A muscular guard with cold eyes advanced towards Nelson.

He halted at the commanding voice that bellowed from behind. He lifted his hands in a futile show of innocence. "I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. I'm a bit lost." One guard positioned himself at the bottom of the steps to stop anyone from descending the stairs into the area.

As the guard approached he leveled his gun and aimed at Nelson. "I don't believe you are."

"I don't think you understand… I'm one of the scientists touring your wonderful facility, this magnificent power plant. You see, I've simply lost my way."

"You are a spy. We have been watching you, Admiral Nelson."

"You must be mistaken, I'm no spy."

"Do you think me a fool, Nelson?" The soldiers were dressed in familiar black uniforms with red patches on their shoulders. The lead man ordered, "Take him."

As the men surrounded him, he made one last attempt to break away. He ran towards the silos. A quick survey of the area told him he had nowhere to go. He turned, resigned to his immediate capture knowing that trying to escape was fruitless. When a searing pain shot directly through the back of Nelson's head, the last words he heard. "Accidents can be arranged, Admiral." He gasped at the sharp pain in the upper portion of his neck, his breath caught as Nelson's entire world vanished into blackness.

oOo

When Nelson came around, he sensed he had been drifting in and out of consciousness for several minutes. He recalled a heated discussion...a stabbing pain in his head...being dragged across a hard concrete floor. Events were fuzzy, unclear.

He'd been locked in a small room, barely enough space to walk around. There were a couple of old ratty blankets, with a much stained pillow sitting on the only furniture in the room, a narrow cot.

High above he could see a ventilation grate. It was so high up he couldn't reach it even if the shaft was big enough to escape through. The only source of light a naked bulb hanging down from the ceiling. The cell was cold and the concrete floor did nothing to retain the heat. At first his only contact outside his prison was a young soldier who brought his food, a cup of water and a greasy vegetable stew. Nelson ate the unappetizing meal only to keep his strength up in the unlikely event he found a way out.

oOo

Nelson had no warning, heard no footfalls in the corridor outside the door, if there was a corridor. The door suddenly swung open, light spilled into the cell, silhouetting two soldiers with their guns drawn.

The Admiral considered trying to escape but the weapons the soldiers had trained on him changed his mind quickly. One guard reached to attach metal shackles to his wrists, while the other man kept the gun aimed at their prisoner. The only word uttered was, "Move," as the tall man gave Nelson a derisive sneer. Harry came to the realization his chances of escape were almost zero.

 **Chapter 4 -**

Doctor Jessica Sutton stood gazing over at the Aquarius, the first newly completed independent submersible. Her independent omni directional thrusters and hydraulic brakes eliminated surrounding acoustic noise. Her manipulating arms had six degrees of motion and she could dive to 3,500 feet, deeper then any currently employed vessel attached to an umbilical or not. Jess and the crew were looking forward to seeing what Aquarius could do in the open ocean.

Jess smiled as she headed for the boarding ladder. After Jess ascended she stepped her sneaker covered feet into the small cockpit designed for two occupants. The interior lights began to flicker to life at her presence. She took the co-pilot's seat and started the launch checklist.

The pilot on this shake down test was Kowalski. He moved up the ladder to join her, positioning himself in the pilot's seat. "All set, Doctor?" Both fastened their harnesses.

Crane climbed the boarding ladder to assure Jess and Kowalski were securely strapped in.

"Everyone secure?

"Yes, sir, all secure."

"We'll continue to monitor your progress, from here. Good luck."

Jess smile saying, "Thank you, Captain." Crane gave the pair a thumb's up as he sealed and locked the transparent canopy.

Jessica replaced the small ringed binder to its secure pocket above the control panel. "Check list complete. Let's do this, Ski."

The pilot and co-pilot looked at each other. "Yes, Ma'am!" Kowalski answered with enthusiasm.

Affixing his transducer, Ski touched his throat. "Seaview, we're all green here, ready for launch."

Chief Sharkey's voice came through clear. "Roger that, Aquarius. You are a go for launch."

"Understood. Power is online. Uncoupling umbilical. Prepared for descent." Green lights lit across the board.

Aquarius slid gently from her moorings into the crystal water. "Confirm uncoupling, we're clear."

"Maintain radio contact."

"Aye, Sir."

Crane watched Aquarius from the view screen as the little submersible moved down and to the right of the monitor, sliding under the boats keel. She moved slowly, relative to Seaview's position. The disconnected umbilical line floated free. It drifted clear, appearing just to the left of the screen as the current pulled the cable away from Aquarius. He watched as the vessel dropped down into the depths moving with definite purpose as she was put through her paces.

"We are reading all instruments in the green. Fuel pressure normal, all exterior lights on and functional." Jess read out the information on the control station. "Descent good, twenty feet per second and accelerating. Oxygen mixture nominal. Heading for the bottom." The little boat continued to descend with increased speed.

"Acknowledged," Sharkey replied, "how's the view?"

"Water is clear. It's a beautiful sight, Chief." Jess flipped several switches. The craft slowed pushing Jess and Ski lightly forward into the restraint straps. "Hydraulic arms are extended and functional." The little craft decreased her forward momentum when she approached the bottom. "Deploying markers." Jess retracted the arm as the device began to blink.

"Seaview, are you receiving a signal?" Jess asked.

"Aquarius, signal coming through," Sharkey reported turning the dials on the panel to clear up the audio.

Jess, extending the arm once more. "Starting to take core sample." The little craft rumbled as the mineral samples were extracted. The arm dropped the sealed cylinder into a basket attached to the outside of Aquarius.

"Retracting the arm. We're proceeding to our next target," Jess declared. Minutes later they reached a small hill. The submersible climbed upward in search of another mineral sample. Ski continued to maneuver, getting a feel for how well she responded.

"Acknowledged." Chief Sharkey confirmed.

 **Chapter 5**

"Skipper, a coded message has come in for you over the scrambler. 'Eyes only.' Lee, I had Sparks decode it and he ran you a printed copy." Chip passed the envelope to the Captain.

"Thanks, Chip." Mister Morton moved off to afford the Captain some privacy.

The XO watched as Crane tore open the envelope. Maybe it contained word from the Admiral. Chip had been aware of Lee's mood on this mission, clouded by his concern over Nelson, the lack of detail on his destination and his hasty departure. It would go a long way at setting Crane's mind at ease.

Lee felt a shock go through him like an electrical current. The horrid sensation drained the blood from his face, going deathly white and cold, as he read the words. _**'Harriman Nelson dead.'**_

 _To: Captain Lee B. Crane, SSRN Seaview. Scrambled. Eyes Only._

 _It is with sincere regret we must inform you of the death of Admiral Harriman Nelson. The Admiral on a mission for the O.N.I. lost his life in an explosion and fire in China. The explosion has been confirmed by U.S. satellites. The decedent's body has been recovered and had been sent to the U.S. for autopsy. The burned remains have now been identified by forensic analysis to be that of Harriman Nelson._

 _The Admiral's date of death is registered as June 5, 1980._

 _Please accept our condolences for your loss._

 _Until further notice you are required to continue with your current mission. Your on going position as Captain of the vessel SSRN Seaview and your prevailing orders remain unchanged._

 _All matters pertaining to the Admiral's personal affairs will be resolved on your return to Santa Barbara and the N.I.M.R., after SSRN Seaview's completion of your standing mission._

 _Signed: Admiral Philip Connors. Office of Navel Intelligence._

 _Washington D.C._

 _June 10, 1980._

Lee's chest tightened and he found it hard to breathe. He forced a deep breath then another. "Chip, the Admiral is dead." It was as if his whole world fell out from under Lee's feet. Shakily, Lee dropped heavily into one of the nearest chairs as his fingers gripped the crumbled paper tightly in his hands; his eyes cast down as he stared vacantly at the deck. His face ashen, glistening with perspiration, his entire body going cold, he felt as though he'd pass out.

Chip kept his voice soft, afraid that his emotions would be picked up by some of the on duty crew working on the control deck. "What? That can't be right, it must be a mistake." The pain in Lee's voice was obvious, all Chip wanted to do was console Lee, but he restrained himself. Lee slumped farther down into the chair as he continued to stare at the steel deck, his shoulders bent in agony.

"No, no mistake." Lee rung his hands, blowing out a breath taking a moment to regroup. Lee's voice cracked slightly as he extended his arm to offer the message to Chip. "Read it for yourself."

Chip reached for the document and read the words. The shock evident on Morton's face. He could barely repress a shiver as he continued to read on. "My God!" Chip's voice shook, nearly to breaking, "No!" He laid a concerned hand on Lee's shoulder. He could feel the Captain shudder; he didn't know how to comfort his friend.

"This can't be right...they want us to continue with the mission." Morton's voice rose and fell. "They can't be serious." He stood there in stunned disbelief.

"Chip, why would he agree to undertake a mission in China without telling me? He certainly had nothing to prove."

"Maybe he needed to prove it to himself, Lee. The Admiral would never knowingly put Seaview or the crew at risk without good reason. He must have believed he could complete this mission on his own."

"I understand the risks, more then most." Crane stood getting his shaky legs under him. "We could have been nearby to back him up in case the mission started to go bad."

"I don't know what to say, he was a part of all of us, and for you, you lost more then just a friend."

Lee refused to meet Chip's concerned gaze. "Don't say it, Chip." His body trembled and he was glad to feel Chip's reassuring hand on his shoulders.

"I wasn't going to, just that I understand it won't get easier." Chip didn't let go giving Lee a sympathetic squeeze.

"His intention not to involve any of us in the event things did go wrong. The responsibility would be his alone." Chip paused and look past Crane for a moment. "It would remove any backlash aimed at Seaview, being solely his responsibility."

"Maybe Chip, maybe." He didn't exactly feel better after speaking with Chip but it did make sense. _'Nelson was an obdurate bastard, tight lipped, always doing what he considered to be right.'_ Lee felt a shiver go through him as he gazed down again at the crumpled paper, the words hit him anew. _**'Admiral Harriman Nelson dead.'**_ Lee stood there as if glued to the deck.

Emotions coursed through Lee as he started for the circular stairs. He couldn't lose control not here, not in the control room. The needs of his men came first. It felt as if a fist clutched at his heart, it hurt so, it threatened to squeeze the life from him.

Morton knew shock when he saw it, pitching his voice low. "Lee, maybe you should sit down. Better yet go back to your cabin, get some rest. This has been a horrible shock for us all. Maybe talk to Doc?"

Crane could hear the words that drifted toward him but had trouble grasping their meaning. " Um, Chip take the con. I'll be in my cabin if I'm needed." Tears began to well in his eyes, but he had no intention of giving way, refusing to shed them here. Crane straightened and ran his hand over his dark brow before he climbed the metal rungs of the spiral stairs. His thoughts centered on removing himself from the control room with his dignity in tact.

Chip watched as Lee moved away, he couldn't help the worry that welled up inside him. "Aye, sir."

Reaching the corridor, Lee walked like a man in a dream. He held close to the bulkhead for a moment. Straightening he aligned his shoulders, he proceeded to his quarters. He held onto his control by sheer will power and determination. As he neared his cabin he past Nelson's door and nearly lost his composure. He never expected to go down this path, not this soon and not this way. Passing the door he sternly told himself: submarine Captain's don't break down in front of their crew.

 **Chapter 6**

"Deploying next marker." Jess flicked several switches and the board turned green. "You should be about to see the device drop into place. How's the signal, Chief?"

"Loud and clear. We shouldn't have any trouble finding this location again."

Morton crossed over the missile room hatch and walked with purpose toward the Chief. "We need to call them back." With a questioning look, Sharkey relinquished the mic to the XO.

"Sir." The Chief challenged the XO. "Mister Morton, we are almost finished."

Morton gave the Chief a hard look as he spoke into the mic. "Seaview to Aquarius, this is Morton. Aquarius, do you read?"

Jessica Sutton's voice came back. "We read you, Seaview. Chip, what's going on?"

"Doctor, we're cutting the mission short. You and Kowalski need to return to Seaview at once."

"May I ask why? We were just about to take the last two core samples and set the markers."

"It will have to wait. I'll explain when you're back aboard." Morton asked, "Did you get anything?"

"We picked up a few magnesium nodules* from the ocean floor along with several promising core samples."

Kowalski replied, cutting in as he turned the little submersible back to Seaview. "Acknowledged, sir. Returning to base." Ski maneuvered the little submersible to return to Seaview.

oOo

Mister Morton stood anxiously in the missile room by the launch bay door as Jess and Ski exited the submersible. "Ski, will you see to the shut down procedure, make sure she is stowed properly."

"Sure thing, sir."

"Chip, why did you recall us? We were close to completing the mission, we had two markers to place." Jess understood that look, something was not right.

"Jess, it's Lee."

Jess didn't like the look on the XO's face. "What's wrong, is he ill?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Chip hesitated.

Jess met Chip's eyes. "Tell me. What is it?" She realized the XO didn't look well himself. He seemed stressed and upset. It was always hard to spot the signs with Chip but the subtle clues were there, if you knew were to look.

"Umm," He started to speak and stopped. "Lee just received word that Admiral Nelson is dead. Killed in an explosion while in China."

"Oh my God. Is he all right?" Thinking a moment, "What was Harry doing in China?"

"We're not entirely sure. Lee didn't know where the Admiral had gone. Nelson didn't confide his whereabouts to Lee. All he said is that he had some personal business to attend to. He instructed the Captain to continue with this shakedown of Aquarius."

"Harry dead." Jess gazed down at the deck. " Lee must be devastated."

"He's taking it hard. That's why I called you back."

"Chip, where, is Lee?"

"In his cabin. He wouldn't let me call Doc."

"Okay, Chip I'll take care of it." Her stomach roiled as if she were standing on the edge of a precipice.

 **Chapter 7**

Lee stood in the shower and allowed the hot water to sooth his battered emotions. The warmth did nothing to compensate for the deep cold and that hollow feeling within. He ordered himself to relax, to pause and think. Stepping out of the cubical he grabbed a towel, drying himself. Locking his eyes with his own reflection, he touched the reflection in the mirror. Although he had trained to depend on his abilities as a navel officer, his current situation had shaken him at an intensely personal and emotional level.

In the end he couldn't stop himself from falling into that dark place beyond his mind. He found it hard not to listen to the repetitive words, _'Harry's dead.'_ His memories began to feel cold and distant as they drifted further away. As the tears welled up within him, he resisted the urge to cry for the loss, the future and all the uncertainties he suddenly felt. Uncertainty was not a state Crane was accustom to, he'd always been so sure of all his decisions. He stopped to take a deep breath and tried to calm the trembling in his hands. He opened his closet to grab a clean uniform. While fastening his shirt buttons, a knock sounded at his cabin door. "Come in."

"Lee?"

Crane looked at his watch. "Jess, what are you doing back? Did you complete the placement of all the markers?"

"Chip called us back before we had completed the mission. Lee, I'm so sorry. Chip told me what happened."

"He shouldn't have done that." Lee glanced down at the paper on the desk. "We're to continue with the mission."

"You mean we're not going home? Why?"

"We're to follow through as the Admiral had instructed." He knew if he stopped the darkness would close up around him.

"We'll go out again. Complete the mission as planned. But this is more important." Jess closed the door behind her. "I'm glad Chip called us back."

"Recalling you will not change the fact that Harry is dead."

"Lee, he was like a father to you. I'm needed here."

Deep anguished eyes peered at Jess. "He's dead, Jess. I'm having a hard time convincing myself of that fact."

"Chip said there was a message. Can I see it?"

"Here read it for yourself." Crane picked up the crumpled message relinquishing it to Jessica. "It's quite clear." Lee mumbled, "Admiral Harriman Nelson, Dead."

The love Jess witnessed in Lee's eye's for Harry touched her heart. "Lee, you are a wonderful, gifted man, your sensitivity runs deep, you have great compassion. But right now you're emotions are in turmoil. You hurt like the rest of us, you're in pain, but you never let anyone see. You manage to hide it better then most." Jess looked into his eyes, a wealth of emotion, ran behind those beautiful eyes. "But I see. I'm concerned about that tight control you wrap around your dark feelings." Jess walked over and hugged him hard. "Right now we need each other more then ever."

"What do I do...?" Looking down. Lee mumbled something to Jess she could barely hear. "He's dead, Jess." He very nearly sobbed. His conflicted feelings and doubts started to cloud Lee's judgment. Crane needed to find firm ground, long enough to think clearly, make the correct decisions.

"You need to let it all go."

Crane let the emotions flood over him, waves and waves of feelings so deep he couldn't contain the deluge. The words began to fix in his throat, causing his voice to falter. All his words stopped and his tears began to flow. To a strong man like Lee Crane, the death of Harriman Nelson could damage him emotionally. Lee dropped down into his desk chair. "Am I crazy for having doubts about Harry's death?"

"Lee, I understand." Jess raised her hand and turned his head towards her. She lightly touched his chin, lifting his tear stained face to hers as their eyes locked. "No, you're not crazy. It's been a shock. It's normal to have doubts." She concluded that Lee had become the first living casualty from the news of Nelson's death.

"I feel as if I'm losing my grip. I'm mourning his death; at the same time, I'm not convinced he's dead. It's so difficult." Lee for a moment felt his own uncertainty. "I'm being yanked in opposite directions."

"You're trembling." She leaned forward surrounding him with her arms pulling him in a tight embrace. "I know how it must hurts to lose someone so special to you, it's as though you lost a father for the second time." She dabbed at his wet cheeks. "Don't let this damage you or stop you. He wouldn't want that, you know it in your heart."

"I know you hold everything inside, your feelings, your love and your fears, all your pain. It's good that you let it out. It will only get more difficult if you ignore or bury your feelings. Please don't shut me out and hide it from me." Jess knew how he'd never ask for help, never admitting he needs help. "Lee, no one should grieve alone. Please, keep letting me in...don't shut me out. Not now."

Lee took Jess's hand. He smiled. "You know you are special to me. I'll try not to hide my feelings from you." Lee's trust in her engendered a deep abiding warmth. Leaning down he kissed her. "Thank you." Lee profoundly wished that he could simply wake from the nightmare as do characters in a movie, yearning for it not to be true.

Lee looked down, his eyes brimming, stinging with tears. Jess rubbed her finger across Lee's face and wiped away the tears again. "I'll stay with you for a while, if that's okay?"

"I don't think I'd be good company tonight." Lee's voice shook, then steadied.

"That's exactly why I don't want you to be alone. All you'll do is think about Harry." Her voice going soft, it came out as though it were a question. "I'll stay for a while?"

"Okay, just a little while." He agreed, not wanting to be alone right now.

He couldn't believe what had happened. He had cried his heart out over Nelson. A man he had admired and love like a father. She had held him in her arms as he sobbed. Not caring about what could have been perceived by many as a show of weakness.

Lee continued to feel some of the effect from their last mission. He owed Nelson and Chip his life. Now Harry was dead. According to sources, undeniably gone. He could never fulfill the vow he had made to himself, to always be there for the Admiral. After their last mission that pledge became more important than ever. Now all that had disappeared in one senseless explosion.

Lee looked at Jess. "I don't believe he is dead. I have no evidence to back it up. It's a gut feeling."

"Well if that's what you truly believe keep digging, dare to hope, don't stop until you have the truth one way or the other." Like a warm breeze on a spring day she kissed him gently on his cheek. "You of all people have the practical knowledge to make it happen. Use that and find the truth."

Lee relaxed a bit, smiling into Jessica's eyes. The Captain leaned down, taking her mouth, he kissed her long and deep, releasing all other thoughts, He opened his heart and focused on their love deciding to take strength from that.

Their conversation helped to clear his head. He felt he was more able to cope with the possibility of Nelson's death. However, he had no intentions of abandoning the Admiral if he could find evidence to the contrary. He would search until he had positive proof Harry had died in that explosion.

This is where Crane felt he belonged, on Seaview. It would forever be Nelson's boat, Nelson's crew and the Admiral's sea. He knew he could cope with what lie ahead. He was calmer at the thought of running the boat going about his everyday duties. Dead or alive, to save the Admiral, he needed to be in the right place at the right time. Here on Seaview happened to be a good start.

Lifting her gaze until their eyes met, "Lee, follow what you know, trust in yourself, let your feelings, your instincts, guide you. You will eventually uncover the truth. I know you will."

When the lights were off and the darkness softly surrounded them, Lee took Jessica into his arms. He pulled her tight and whispered softly, "I love you." Lee surrendered, listening to his heart. He captured her mouth, kissing her long and deep. He clung to her exquisite warmth, all Jessica's passion spilled over Lee. It flooded his senses until nothing but his desire remained. Lee, reveled in her loving embrace, kissed her again and again. The contact evoked a strong desire within. All that endured, the gentle whisper of their touch. Both shuttered under the emotional assault, their spirits rose and fell to the quiet rhythm, the perpetual thrum of Seaview.

Each succumb to the silence. They were both exhausted, too tired to talk. Side by side in the quiet Jessica's thoughts drifted to a quote she had once read, ' _So if you are too tired to speak, stay next to me, because I, too, am fluent in silence.'*_

Jess lay quietly in Lee's light embrace. She listened to his breathing as it became slower and quieter as he fell asleep. Carefully Jess slipped to the deck, reaching down delicately placing her hand on his chest she kissed Lee's forehead. "Good night, Captain." She stroked Lee's face. "I'll always be there when you need me." She whispered, her eyes filled with tears as her voice shook. "I love you." Grateful she didn't wake him. Jess wanted to protect this strong man from every danger. Closing the door behind her, she thought _"...standing by him will have to be enough."_

Lee woke to find Jess gone. He may have dozed but he knew he hadn't truly slept. Every time he had come close to sleep, the dark shadowy dreams forced there way in with a suffocating blackness. He'd had had enough of trying to sleep. He decided he may as well work.

Crane stood in his robe at the center of his cabin. Suddenly he felt a cold chill as though Harry's spirit had passed through him. Apart from himself no one or no thing occupied the space. It felt empty and silent.

He shook off the uneasy sensation, firmly returning to reality. He called for coffee from the galley and sat down at his desk determined to distract himself from the ever present gloom. Crane picked up one file, opened it and began to read.

 **Chapter 8**

Lee steeled himself, his thoughts went to Harry as the pain of loss washed through him. He took a deep breath and he switched on the V.P. monitor. "Admiral Park's office."

"One moment sir," the switch board connected him to the Admiral's aid.

"Admiral Park's office, Commander Jenkins speaking." Jenkins recognized Crane immediately. "Yes, Captain Crane, how can I help you?"

"Is the Admiral available? He sent me a radio message."

"Yes, sir, I am aware of the message. I transmitted it myself, per the Admiral's instructions. The original message had been sent through Admiral Park from Admiral Connors. I coded and transmitted that original message to Seaview.

Captain, I'd like to offer my condolences to you and your crew on the tragic death of Admiral Nelson. He was a fine officer, a great man. He will be missed."

"What I don't understand. Actually, I don't understand any of this. An explosion in China?" Crane paused to rain in his growing anger. "Why China?"

"I can confirm that Admiral Nelson was indeed in China, sir."

"In mainland China?"

"That's correct, sir." Jenkins did not supply any additional information.

Crane's temper rose. "What in hell was he doing in China?"

"It was an O.N.I. sanctioned mission, sir."

"The message stated that he died in an explosion?"

"Yes, sir that is correct. China did release the remains to the U.S. government. A joint forensic investigation by O.N.I. and the Pentagon has concluded that the remains are that of Admiral Nelson."

"Were there any survivors of this explosion? Did anyone witness it?"

"We have confirmation of the incident. Telemetry from one of our long range satellites confirms there was in fact an explosion near where the Admiral had been reported to be... any further information has been classified, sir."

"Commander, I have a rather high clearance, O.N.I., S.C.I. (Sensitive Compartmented Information*) Active Status - Level Five."

"I understand Captain, but the incident is classified. The access has been restricted, _'need to know,'_ only. I am sorry to say I have no additional information I can relay to you at this time." The commander stated it with finality.

Lee could feel his face stiffen with a rush of anger. "Then, who has that information?" He replied with more hostility then he had intended.

"The Admiral informed me that he would be available to speak with you, sir."

Lee's voice became alarmingly calm and quiet as he strained to hold his tongue. "Can you put me through to him, Commander?"

"Yes, sir. I'll connect you."

oOo

"I can sympathize with you, Lee. We never expected this to happen but he's gone and no amount of digging will change that fact." Park offered. "Ultimately, it's not my call. When it comes down to it... I too am following the orders I have been given." Lee held his tongue knowing anything he said would be futile. "You've been ordered to stand down, Captain. Not to pursue any further investigation. This comes directly from the Pentagon and O.N.I."

"Even if I can find proof that the Admiral is alive?" Crane raised an eyebrow filled with intent.

"I repeat no investigation at all." The Admiral droned on. "Do I make myself clear, Captain?"

"I thought we were suppose to care, the good guys." Crane countered. "Do the impossible rescues, save people like Nelson."

"Lee, by all indications Harry's dead, you must accept that there is no one to save. Even the good guys know when to quit." Park continued shaking his head.

"I'm finding it difficult to give up. It may not be as hopeless as it looks. Can't believe he's gone." The Captain's look told Admiral Park that the subject was not closed.

"Harry accepted this mission, he knew the risks. The evidence is overwhelmingly conclusive." Park countered with force. "Now drop it, Commander. Continue with your mission. That's the directive from the Pentagon. Lee, this is a direct order." Without Nelson's direct influence, the Navy, had for the moment, direct authority over Seaview and her crew.

Lee wanted to say more but knew a lost cause when he saw it. Not Harry, no. Park and the Pentagon, most definitely a lost cause. This was still Harry's boat, orders or no orders. "Yes, sir." Lee's anger flashed through his mind showing in his penetrating stare.

"Commander, don't cross that line. I regret that it has come to this. I've always respected you, Lee, and your choices, but in this matter I simply can't condone this. No further action is to be taken in this matter." Park said in a tone of utter certainty. In a dismissive move he stood and reached to break the connection.

"With all do respect," Park's hand hesitated as Crane continued. "Admiral, I require better answers then you or the government has provided." Lee took in a long breath and shoved down all he wanted to say.

Park sternly stared back, "I have warned you, Captain. Stay out of this." As he followed through and severed the link.

Lee switched off the viewer and slumped against the back of the chair talking to himself; he whispered, "Yes, sir." Pursuing this line happened to get him nowhere. He required more information. However those facts would not come from inside the normal military channels or any official sources.

After speaking with Admiral Park, Lee came away with the feeling that Park had deliberately remained cold and distant, as if he were hiding something. Lee hoped his suspicions were unfounded, that Park had not knowingly withheld vital information about the Admiral's mission. It left Crane questioning his own sense of authority. Not for the first time, his doubt started to dance its way through Lee's thoughts. He forced his attention back to what he could do and considered other options. If he didn't take the initiative the Admiral would truly be lost.

 **Chapter 9**

Lee switched on the vision phone and called the Institute, requesting to speak to Angie, Nelson's private secretary. When her face displayed on the screen, Crane realized by the red eyes that she had heard the news.

"Lee!" She hesitated visibly shaken. "I mean, Captain Crane, have you been told?"

"Yes, I have."

"I am having trouble believing he's really gone." Lee recognized the effort she displayed in holding herself together.

"Angie, I don't have enough information, no details at all. I don't even know where in China? What caused the explosion? I need to understand this...can you help?"

"Anything in particular or all of it?"

"Anything you can gather. We've not completed our mission. I've been ordered to continue. I can't investigate from out here. If you can access any information...what part of China did he go to...who was at the conference he had attended in Washington? Anything that would help me piece it together. Can you do that?"

"I can try. I do have a few connections in Washington. I'll do everything I can, Captain, Lee, we all loved him, he was an extraordinary man."

"Yes, he was. Thank you, Angie. Call me when you have something. Crane out." Crane felt drained.

The conversation with Angie required Lee to think. It caused a deluge of memories to flow in. He tried desperately to focus his thoughts away from Nelson. He needed to think rationally on what came next.

Unable to face Morton and the crew, Crane had to admit, relating the information to the boat would be one of the most difficult things he'd ever have to do. He needed to be in better control of his emotions before he faced the men.

 **Chapter 10**

Drawing a deep breath as he came through the hatch of the control room, he continued into the nose. Below the disciplined surface, lay an ordinary man filled with pain, with a desperate need to discover some small shred of evidence. Something, anything to give Crane and the crew a splinter of hope, or as he saw it, conclusive proof, one way or the other.

Chip Morton stood by the plot table noticing the grim expression on Crane's face. That's all Chip required to understand Lee's mood. Crane laid a hand on the XO's shoulder. "I'm sorry, it's true."

Morton laid the clip board he'd had been holding down. "Do you know what happened?" meeting Crane's eyes. "Surely the O.N.I. will conduct an investigation to look into the possibilities."

"No, no mention of an investigation. I haven't been able to uncover anything more, it seems the file is restricted, classified."

"What about your top level clearance?"

"It's marked, restricted, ' _need to know_.' And apparently no one feels that I need to know." He said the words with contempt.

Chip could feel the pain and anger radiating through Lee. "Are you going to tell the crew?"

"I'll have to, they have a right to know."

Trying to relieve the pressure in his throat that threatened to choke him, he swallowed hard. He grabbed the nearest mic, "Now here this, all hands, this is the Captain." He stood there as if frozen. Slowly he lifted the mic to speak, "I've received a message from the O.N.I., regarding Admiral Nelson. It is my sad duty to inform you of Admiral Nelson's death."

Chip moved slowly to stand by the Captain. "There is no additional information available. The mission he undertook has been classified, Top Secret and need to know." All eyes were on him as he struggled to continue. He looked up and saw the shock on the faces of the crew. "There will be a memorial service tomorrow at thirteen hundred hours. We have been ordered to continue with the mission as the Admiral would have wanted. That is all. Carry on." Chip heard the Captain's tension, it underlined his controlled voice.

He slowly replaced the mic, unable to continue, his mind was a blank, as if his words had run dry. He tried to rain in the flux of his emotions, not wanting to alert the crew to his concerns. "Take the con, Mister Morton." Crane reached deep for the calm inside, that state of command, it always carried him through.

"Aye, Aye, sir." Chip watched as the crew stepped respectfully aside as the Captain moved through the control room. Seaview's tension remained high after the announcement. The crew could feel the highly charged climate in the control room. They sensed all was not well, adding to the all ready tense atmosphere.

Lee continued through the corridor and to his cabin oblivious to his surroundings. Once safely inside he closed the door. He stopped in the middle of his cabin and began to shake. _'I need to get my emotions under control. I can't keep hiding like this...'_ He tried to steady himself but his heart and mind were racing as his soul cried silent tears. He had an image to uphold and responsibilities to the crew and the boat. He had to find his balance, a way to continue.

 **Chapter 11**

Nelson found himself in a lab as two guards forcibly shoved him in to a chair. Both men pulled at his wrists, not to untie his hands, instead to affix his wrists and ankles to the restrains attached to the chair in which he now sat.

Behind him the door slammed. He sat for several minutes listening for movement. Was he alone?

"Is anyone there?" Nelson ask to the empty air. Than he heard a distinct swish.

The Admiral's head arched up at the sound of the footsteps, and a muffled voice. His gaze unfocused, he squeezed his eye shut then open in an attempt to correct his vision. A blinding light flashed on, and he was staring directly at a raven haired woman with a defiant manner. "What's happened to me?" Nelson demanded. "Where am I? I demand to know why you have taken me?" His thoughts were cut short by her words.

She was a petite older woman with dark hair and cold black eyes. She had stepped briskly across the lab's concrete floor. About her person she carried a malevolent cast, as she approached the elevated medical chair holding her restrained captive. The woman paid little attention to his questions. "Good evening, Admiral Nelson. I'm Doctor Wang. I hope your stay with us has been pleasant so far?"

As the Doctor spoke, her eyes seemed to smolder in the room's florescent light. "And if you must know, you are a guest of the Chinese Republic, Admiral. That is your name, Admiral Harriman Nelson, builder and owner of the famous submarine Seaview?" Nelson forced his aching mind to look back, trying to recall the last images he remembered. The dark, the stairs, the chamber with the missile silos. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and then cold darkness.

"You are mistaken." Nelson's blue eyes flashed fire. "I'm a visiting scientist," Harry insisted. "Check my papers." He struggled. Red faced with anger he tugged desperately at the tight bonds which held him in place. "This is outrageous. Let me go!"

"Come, come now, Admiral. Do you think us incompetent? We are fully aware of who you are and what your purpose is for accepting our invitation. To tell the truth I have been looking forward to meeting you. Although I must admit, I couldn't have imagined us meeting this soon."

"So you are convinced of your own intelligence. In that case what do you want with me?" Nelson clenched his restrained hands into fists and twisted at the shackles.

"We have documents and photos matching your description."

"All right!" He became, if possible more enraged. "I still have nothing to say to you." Harry snapped. "Nothing at all!"

"As to what I want from you, it's simple, Admiral." She clearly appreciated the question. The scientist stood in front of him and fired back. "Only your secrets."

"You know I'm not going to cooperate." The Admiral sat perfectly still. He would play their game, revealing as little as possible, enough to buy time.

"Oh, Admiral, I am well aware of your uberous...your reputation precedes you, sir. No, no, not the famous Admiral Harriman Nelson. You would never give up what you know willingly." Wang took a breath. "I could put you back in your cell, give you barely enough sustenance to keep you alive and in misery, until you are willing to tell me what I want to know."

"I have nothing to say, now or later regardless of what you do to me."

"Oh don't fret Admiral Nelson, I most definitely have a way. It's quite unpleasant, but effective." Nelson feared the next step in his interrogation. He felt the dread with every fiber of his being.

Dr. Wang turned towards an inside wall, and rolled a metal instrument tray closer to Nelson's position. His arms and legs were restrained to a medical chair, the back elevated, giving Nelson full view of what would transpire in the next few minutes. She lifted the drape from the tray to reveal a syringe with several bottles of dark liquid. "You can no doubt see how this will play out."

Terror and outrage met. "It won't work."

"Admiral at this moment the whole world believes you to be dead, killed in an explosion. In order to conclusively prove your death, we conveniently returned your body to your country, of course the body we delivered is burned beyond recognition...still significant proof that you died in an explosion."

"You can't be serious. The U.S. Government will never believe that story or the body."

"The authorities seem quite convinced of your death, Admiral. It seems your government has not taken any additional action in the matter. We have evidence no further investigation will be authorized from the U.S. The authorities have officially dropped the entire matter and consider you lost. That fits in nicely with our plans."

The vials on the tray clanked ominously. A syringe flashed in Wang's latex covered hand as she filled the implement with a opaque liquid. Wang's eyes intently focused on her task. The Doctor, picked a particular class of drug, an hallucinogen.* This particular pharmaceutical, developed by a Chinese lab, would preserve Nelson's mind, while assuring his continued existence for as long as they needed him alive. She then turned her attention to Nelson, a cruel smile creased her lips. "With this serum you will beg me to listen to your secrets. The compulsion to speak will become overwhelming. The hazards of being a genius, Admiral," as the sharp stab of a needle pierced his flesh.

Nelson struggled hard against the bindings. "What are you giving me?" he could feel himself slipping away, being dragged under. "You bastards! This won't work! I'll not let it!" His own words echoed of desperation, mocking him. Confusion clouded his mind, bright pinpoints of light danced in the corners of his eyes.

A snarl passed Wang's lips. "Not even to save your Seaview and Captain Crane?"

"Don't drag them into this. You have me." He tugged at his bonds again, but knew it was a futile effort. "They can't help you." Nelson flushed with anger as he fought for control while his mind sank deep, drifting down into the fog. His voice trailed into nothingness. He could barely remember what he was fighting for, his country, Seaview, the crew, Lee.

The edges of his consciousness started to clear, his eye stayed closed but his thinking marginally sharpened. Wang's words resounded in his head. _'You will learn to give me what I want or I will take it all and destroy you in the process.'_

Voices began to penetrate his mind, they were speaking in Chinese. The word seemed hazy, but he did manage to hear most of what was said. The voices came closer and the discussion became heated. He listened to the words discussing what would be done with him.

 _'ǐ duōshǎo qián gěi tā? How much did you give him?'_

 _'One hundred and fifty.'_

 _'You must be careful, the brain is delicate. It can't be rushed. If you damage his mind with what it contains, you will ruin our chances to extract valuable information.'_

 _"I know what I am doing. We'll obtain the information.'_

 _'Is he conscious?'_

Bright light invaded his shut lids. "Admiral Nelson? Can you hear me?"

A hand struck him hard angled across his face. The sharp slap stung the skin on his cheek. "Nelson! Do you hear me?" The voice insistently shouted. The Admiral gave no response but his mind continued to function. _'If I'm not conscious, I will be unable to divulge vital information.'_ His secrets would be safe for now.

"He's still too deep." Rough hands grabbed him and dragged him from the chair. "Take him back to his cell. Let him sleep it off there."

oOo

Nelson had been dumped unceremoniously onto the cold concrete floor of his small cell. He straighten himself against the far wall and cradled his throbbing head in his hands. The drugs Nelson had been given left his brain and vision a blur. He felt as though his mind had been compromised. His thinking existed under water, as if he breathed bad air, lacking sufficient oxygen. It clouded all his thoughts, his perceptions. In his pursuit to crawl up through the thick substance, Nelson simply rebounded back into his bleak existence. He closed his eyes, as the world around him began to spin out wildly. _'What if I can't maintain control?'_ That disturbing thought haunted him. _'It's only a matter of time before my tenuous grasp on reality fades.'_

 **Chapter 12**

Crane sat at his desk willing his emotions back under control when the intercom beeped. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but the Institute is calling. Angela Davis, the Admiral's secretary, has requested to speak directly with the Captain, sir."

Crane grabbed the com unit on his desk. "Is she on the vision phone?"

"Yes, sir. Shall I tell her you are unavailable?"

"No. I'll take it now." His heart raced as he flipped the switch to activate the screen. "Angie, did you find any information?"

"I can't tell you much but I did get a list of who the Admiral met with in Washington.

"Is Park on that list?"

"Yes, Admiral Park plus Admiral Connors, all highly ranked officers along with Senator Branch who is Chairman of the Armed Services Committee and Mister Trainer, Director of the O.N.I." Lee knew all of the officials in that meeting, some he knew personally and some by reputation alone. Including Admiral Park, the men were all highly placed individuals in either Navel Intelligence or the Government.

"Lee, they are covering it all up. No one wants to talk. Either they don't know what actually happened or they're all afraid of what may happen it they do talk."

"That's the exact impression I got from Admiral Park when I spoke with him."

"Lee, there's something very odd here...other then finding the names of the attendees. That meeting had no secretary, meaning no minutes, no recordings. It was done to insure no dissemination of the information discussed. Only those involved in the meeting, know exactly what had and had not been related to the Admiral."

"This has cover up written all over it."

"I agree." Meeting his eyes, "I have no intention on giving up. I'll keep trying." Angie took in a breath. "Lee, I'm so sorry."

"Well you've given me a few more pieces of the puzzle." Lee grinned. Angie could see the effort it took. "Thanks Angie. Thank you for trying. Crane out." Lee had hoped for more, he felt disheartened as he broke the connection.

Crane continued to find it difficult to believe Nelson had truly died in that explosion. The search he had undertaken to find answers remained slow and frustrating. He hit dead end after dead end in his attempt to find out what truly happened to Harry. Lee sat up straighter and wiped his hands across his face finding that his cheeks were wet. He hoped Angie hadn't noticed his distress. Crane seemed disappointed but not totally surprised by the lack of information. It had been a long shot from the beginning.

 **Chapter 13**

Again Nelson sat up on the cot and braced himself against the wall. The stark walls echoed with his shallow breathing. His forearm ached where he had been injected. He looked down and found his clothes in shreds, tattered, dirty and torn. Running his hand through his hair he discovered a matted mess and a veil of stubble covered his face. _'How long have I been here?'_ His eyes felt bloodshot, sore and weary as if a long time had passed.

The drugs he had been given had definitely dulled all his senses, more than he could have imagined. For the moment he still had a tentative grasp on what was going on but he feared he would quickly lose control. If he lost what little command he had of his own thoughts, he was in trouble. This had been coming, the lines had long since begun to blur between what's real and what that woman had been planting in his mind.

Nelson lay weakly curled in a small knot atop the narrow cot when he heard loud voices shouting, the sound came from directly outside his locked prison door. The words seemed hazy, difficult to hear. He managed to make out a few.

 _'It is good you informed us. We will fly him out tonight.'_

 _'It would be dangerous to take him now, I've just started my interrogation. The drugs have been administered. It's too late.'_

 _'Guards! I order you to open this door!'_

 _'No, you will not take him, not until I have completed my questioning.'_ The guards outside of Nelson's door held their ground not allowing the man to pass.

Outrage built up. _'I will contact your superiors.'_ Nelson jumped when the angry man with the deep voice struck his fist against the wall, and he stomped away. ' _I will not stand for this...'_

Nelson tightly shut his eyes against the noise, the dizziness, and the unrelenting pain that pounded in his temples. The chaos caused the darkness to reoccur, it gathered all around him. Shadowed hands pulled him down into that abyss, causing the bleakness to re-absorb him once again.

 **Chapter 14**

Lee stood by his cabin door dressed in his leather jacket with the bright gold epilates on the shoulders. Crane didn't feel prepared for this. He suddenly realized he never would be prepared to bury Harry. The entire crew waited for him top side for the Captain to conduct the memorial service dedicated to the loss of Nelson. It is up to the Captain to set the tone; even now, the men would follow along, as they always did, with him taking the lead.

Turning the door knob he opened the door. Jessica waited in the empty corridor. "I'd take all the pain from today if I could." Her tone came out soft and comforting.

He took a deep breath as he exited his cabin. He tucked his cap under his arm. Lee reached down delicately brushed her cheek with his thumb. Their eyes met glistening in the light. "I know."

The pain Jess saw on Lee's face was unbearable. She reached up, whispering, "I love you, Captain." She touched her lips to his, oh so gently, knowing this was his to do, his pain to work through. He needed to do it alone. Silently she fell into step behind Lee.

Crane stopped at the bottom of the control room's metal ladder. It led to the upper hatch. He tilted his head up to see blue sky. Despite the fair skies and sunny day, it felt like he walked to his own execution.

The majority of the crew and officers all waited top side. He needed to do this for the men, regardless of his own conflicted feelings. Taking a long pause he bit his lip as he put one foot in front of the other. Quickly he emerged through the hatch. Lee had been struggling following word of Nelson's death. In a string of such moments, this had, by far been the hardest of all, the letting go of a dear friend.

Crane climb to the deck and walked towards the gathered men. He expertly hid his grief, so keenly felt, the anguish held deep within his soul. Captain Lee Crane squared his shoulders, swallowed deeply. He knew he had to radiate strength for the men, be supportive and caring in their grief, while staying in control. His countenance revealing nothing but the perfect picture of military decorum. Every man watched and waited, expecting the Captain to say the right thing.

Crane walked to the prow and gazed over the water, taking in a deep breath of sea air. He closed his eyes wishing all this was not true. Turning back to the boat he pulled a small book from his jacket pocket. Crane felt the sorrow of his men, it weighted heavily in the air.

"This is a day we had not expected. We come together to remember Admiral Harriman Nelson, a great man, a designer, inventor, a scientific genius and our friend. Many of you have served with him for many years, for you the loss is greater. This loss is one we all must share, together. He will be missed."

"It is not possible to bury his physical body. All we can do is commend his spirit to the sea he so loved." The Captain opened the small book and began to read the burial prayer for the dead. As he closed the book the Chief placed the Admiral's cap into the Captain's hands. Lee tossed it gracefully into the water, and the cap sank.

"We therefore commit his spirit to the sea.

The sea roared and the stormy wind lifted up the waves thereof.

We were carried up as it were to heaven, and then down again into the deep." The

Captain carried on to its conclusion _..."whereby he is able to subdue all things to himself."_

The Captain ended the ceremony with a quote from William Gibson. "Time moves in one direction, memory in another." As we say good-by to Admiral Harriman Nelson we are filled with past memories as we struggle to move forward, to continue the Admiral's work as he would have wanted us to do."

The Chief move past the Captain as Crane shook hands with each crewman as they preceded towards the hatch. Sharkey stationed himself by the ladder to lead the men below.

A state of exhaustion swept over Crane, carrying with it a sense of lethargy and failure. The strong emotions pertained to the mission to which they were currently engaged, he simply didn't care any longer, about any of it.

 **Chapter 15**

Jess glanced down at the brightly lit display screen and toggled the controls. "Let's go home, Ski."

"Yes, ma'am. Seaview, this is Aquarius returning to base. Rendezvous in ten minutes."

"Copy that Aquarius. Doors are open and ready for retrieval." Sharkey's voice came over the coms. "Docking arm deployed."

Aquarius moved below Seaview's retrieval arm. "All checklists complete. Aquarius in position, holding station, prepared for recovery."

The docking arm extended down to Aquarius. An audible metal click sounded as it attached to the top side of the submersible. The mechanism hummed as it pulled Aquarius up through the open launch doors and placed her onto the hydraulic platform. The scaffolding moaned to life, lifting the little craft until she sat even with the missile room deck. A loud snap resonated, indicating the structure had locked into place. "Powering down." Kowalski reported.

oOo

The Chief stood in front of the sensor panel located to the left of the torpedo control board aft of the missile room. "Running final equipment check now," Sharkey added through Seaview's com system.

"Coming up on coordinates, sir." Kowalski confirmed, concentrating all his attention on his sonar screen.

"Speed, Mister Morton." Crane asked as he walked to the sonar station and glanced over Kowalski's shoulder.

"Speed one quarter." Morton affirmed.

"We are getting close." Crane observed. "Drop her down to dead slow, Mister Morton."

Lee forcibly steered his thoughts away from Nelson, the Institute and the Pentagon committees. A pretence Nelson held to keep the peace. His so called friends and colleagues had been all to willing to throw Nelson's life away. At least for no reason Lee could imagine. Lee had trouble believing they'd send Nelson on a mission to save the world with no backup or a non existent exit strategy. The questions mounted in Crane's mind, to many questions and no ready answers.

"Dead slow. Aye, sir." Morton announced as he watch Lee. He could see the wheels moving. Crane couldn't put his doubt aside, he fought the idea of going along with what the O.N.I. and the Pentagon ordered. He wondered how long Lee could hold out before he struck out on his own, to find his own answers.

Crane ordered. "All stop."

"All stop, aye." Morton reported. "Answering all stop, sir." Seaview's forward momentum slowed to a complete stop. "Trim satisfactory."

"Very well." Crane snatched up the mic. "Chief are you picking up a signal?"

"Aye, sir, we have a signal." Sharkey relayed.

"Cameras on," ordered Crane. The image from the cameras below the sub peered

into the depths of the dark water lit solely by Seaview's lights. In the center of the screen a blinking strobe indicating the first of the markers set by Doctor Sutton and Seaman Kowalski.

"Signal coming in, loud and clear. All green across the board." Doctor Sutton answered.

"Good work," Crane offered as he mark the site on the charts that sat on the top of the plot table. He replaced the pencil and peered out the windows into the dark water. He still retained command of Seaview but what would happen when he returned to Santa Barbara. Would a replacement for Nelson be appointed and relieve him of his duties. He love Seaview. Crane had trouble accepting the fact that he'd have to walk away. Seaview represented to Lee as one of the last vestiges of Admiral Nelson.

"Mister Morton plot a course to our next site."

"Aye sir." Morton picked up the mic. "Come to course one, two, zero. Speed one third." The deck hummed as the boat picked up speed.

Chip had been watching Crane. A thin line of concern creased the blonds brow, an indication of Morton's worry. He tried to judge Lee's mood. Chip rarely spoke of the situation, he simply stayed close to offer support where and when Lee needed it. In a way it became comforting to know that their friendship could stand the stresses of such difficult circumstances. The Captain realized how much he depended on Chip, here on Seaview and in his personal life.

 **Chapter 16**

Crane experienced a flash of panic before he entered Nelson's cabin. He opened the door and switched on the light. He reminded himself this had to be done. A shiver coursed through him as he sat down at the desk and open the top drawer.

He had forced himself to believe that Nelson was dead. Despite the fact that there was no recognizable body and no clear evidence, he continuously found it difficult to believe the report from O.N.I. and Admiral Park, that Harriman Nelson was truly dead.

With reluctance he sifted through the contents of the Admiral's desk. He separated official documents, relegating the stack to a top drawer, while placing personal items into another drawer. Touching objects that were familiar, things he had taken for granted, disturbing them now left him with a emptiness inside.

He hesitated as he looked across the cabin at the wall safe. Nelson had insisted he know the combination, giving him access to secret orders just in case...even if he could believed the reports of Nelson's death, he strongly felt as if it were an invasion of the Admiral's privacy.

 _'Just do it,'_ he told himself. Finish the task, close the door and leave all the memories behind. Lee reached turning the dial running through the correct sequence of numbers. Under Nelson's service issued automatic he found the safe filled with papers containing: scientific notes, missile launch codes, research notes, intelligence reports. Near the bottom he found two envelopes, one addressed to Nelson's sister, Edith and the other addressed to Captain Lee Crane, both marked personal _._ He placed all the documents on the desk while holding the envelope addressed to him. Lee seated himself in Nelson's chair and stared at his name written across the white paper. He tracked the word with the tips of his fingers. Knowing full well if he opened the letter he'd, no doubt, have to come to terms with Nelson's death. Something he wasn't prepared to do.

Crane stared at the envelope for several minutes finally he gathered his courage and tore open the sealed flap. He unfolded the sheet of paper and began to read.

 _Lee,_

 _If you are reading this, it means that I am no longer alive. I have most likely been killed or captured by enemy forces. I have been sent to China on a vital mission by the O.N.I. and the Pentagon._

 _I volunteered to do this at my own risk. I fully understand the consequences if I am discovered. I am aware that I and the mission will be disavowed by the Unites States Government. If I were to be captured it will relieve the U.S. of any and all responsibility for my actions. By now I am certainly dead, either by the hands of the enemy or by my own devices, eliminating the possibility of my ability to disclose essential information and facts about our government._

 _I am sorry I could not take you into my confidence but I had full intentions of returning, alive and well with critical intelligence._

 _I trust you to take care of the NIMR and Seaview; they both belong to you now. It is my legacy to you._

 _Harriman Nelson_

Anger, fear and panic raged through Lee's heart. Lee's eyes shut. He squeezed them tight taking in a breath. In his shaking hands...the letter from Harry. He could barely control the surge of emotion. "Damn you!" Crane slammed his fist on the desk. "Why would you agree to this...?"

 _'Harry suspected he was headed into trouble...never saying a word during their last conversation.'_ All of Harry's so-call friends had sent him on a mission, risking his life, then abandoning him at the first sign of trouble. In Lee's mind he felt he couldn't trust anyone but the people on Seaview. He'd never place his confidence in the O.N.I. or his government again.

His eyes welled up, and a single tear slipped past his lashes, down his cheek as he re-read the letter. He touched his face with his finger, wiping away the tear. His anger fading, quickly turning to depression. His mind filled with memories, he reached for a glass and the Admiral's scotch. He shakily poured a hefty amount into a glass and took a large swallow of the amber liquid. It burned his throat as it passed into his stomach. The alcohol didn't ease his pain. Nothing he did would make the agony stop, but the intoxicating properties would dim his senses, at least for a while.

Hours later he still sat, slumped at Nelson's desk. His hand propped up his head, his heart pounding wildly, his thoughts whirling. He startled at a knock on the Admiral's door as a voice interrupted him. "Lee are you there? It's Jess. Can I come in?"

Dazed, Crane shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yes. Come in." His words slurred as he spoke.

Jess sized up the Captain state almost at once, drunk and in pain. It happened to be then that she spotted the wrinkled sheet of paper in Lee's trembling hands. "Lee, what do you have there?"

Crane lifted his arm offering the typed pages to Jess. "He's gone and no amount of tears will bring him back. I have to get past it. He expected me to go on. It's all in the letter he left for me." Logical thought had quickly deserted the Captain.

"He wants me to go on working, to continue keeping his dreams alive. He left me the Institute, all of it, it's mine." Lee's rational mind told him that Harry was truly gone, his emotions insisted the man still lived.

"If you don't face this, one way or the other it will eat you up inside." Jess leaned forward dropping a delicate kiss on Lee's forehead.

"Harry's death has left an enormous hole in my life." He almost sobbed.

"Lee, please look at me." When Lee lifted his face, Jessica found streaks on his cheeks, the dried remnants of tears. She felt the anger that she had not let herself face, anger over many recent events...the way in which Lee had been treated remained at the top of her list.

He peered into her eyes." Jess, I'm coming apart." He pleaded. "I can't fall apart, not now, not on the job." His statement had the tinge of panic.

"No, you can't," she stated firmly. "None of us can afford to fall apart, not right now. We need each other's strength to keep going." Walking around the desk, "You won't fall apart. I've seen you hold it together under the most difficult circumstances. This is no different. It's harder because it's personal, close to your heart."

"I don't know what to do or what to think. He knew all about the mission when he spoke with me, just before we sailed. He may still be alive, captured, and in enemy hands." His conflict remained. "I only know I need more information." Lee half laughed. "I've come to the realization that what I seek will not be found in traditional sources. I need to find an alternative route," no longer sounding panicky.

Chip knocked at the open door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, Chip, come in. I found this," motioning toward Jessica's hand. Crane pointed to the letter that she held. "I think he suspected this mission would fail, that something would go wrong. Why else would he write me a letter unless he didn't feel confident of his return?"

"Lee, he left you a letter?"

"Yes. It explains so much. It comes close to confirming my doubts of his death."

Chip reached out as Jess handed Chip the letter. Chip retrieved the paper and scanned it quickly. As he read his knees weakened, stunned close to speechless. "My God this means...he knew or at least suspected trouble."

Morton noticed for the first time Crane's appearance, red eyes, pale and drawn. "Skipper...Lee, you don't look well. Maybe we should call Doc?"

"Why would you do that?" Crane's fist snapped the writing implement in his hand. "I don't need a doctor," the Captain flared back.

Jess turned and grabbed at the com unit on Nelson's desk, keying the button, "Sickbay, this is Doctor Sutton. Could you send someone to the Admiral's cabin?"

"Jamieson here, on my way."

Crane glowered at Jess. "Why did you do that!" Lee's tone was truculent, at best defiant, rousing a flare of anger. "Don't interfere!"

Jess didn't shout, she couldn't afford anger right now. "I'm sorry, Lee, but you've been awake for days." Speaking softly, Jess curbed her instincts to reply in anger. "You need to sleep."

oOo

"It's okay Skipper, I can see how distressed you are. We all know exactly how you feel. We're all attempting to cope with the Admiral's death." Doctor Jamieson took a deep breath.

"Doc, he hasn't been sleeping, and had too much of Harry's scotch." She thought for a few moments. "He feels like he's going to fall apart."

"Skipper, everyone believes in you, you can handle this situation but you need rest. Trust me on this...let me help."

"Lee?" Jess questioned.

Lee tried with no success to wave Jamie away. "I don't need your help. Can you bring Harry back?"

"Lee, how much have you had?" Doc eyed the empty tumbler sitting on the desk.

Crane held up the drained glass. "Don't know. Since I've tried everything else, I thought I'd try drinking. As you can see it didn't help, the emptiness won't go away."

"First, let's get you to your cabin." Jamie reached down helping the Captain to his feet.

Lee's legs were weak from all the scotch he had consumed; he leaned heavily against the desk for support. "I'd have given my life for his, Jamie." Lee released his hold on the edge of the desk. He stood with his hands at his sides, stiff as if at attention, and walked unaided towards the cabin door.

"No one doubts that, Skipper." Jamieson followed close behind Crane, as he encouraged his Captain. "We all know you've been presented with a problem you feel only you can solve. Skipper, you have good people around you, all willing to back you up. They're all concerned about you. Lee, let them help you. No one can do this alone."

"Doc I don't know what to do, how I should react. I just don't." Lee held his hands close, afraid to reach out, at the same time, afraid not to. "A Captain doesn't ask for help."

Jamieson soothed, "You're still in shock, Lee. Give it some time." Doc squeezed Lee's shoulder.

"Doc, I have the uneasy feeling we don't have any time to waste." Crane's anger flared at the thought.

Jamieson reached for his bag pulling it closer. "I want to give you something to help you sleep. A few hours of rest will clear your mind. Will you take it or do I have to haul you down to sickbay?"

"I don't have time to sleep." The alcohol coursing through Crane system started to make the Captain defensive. "How can you know what I need?"

"It's my job Skipper to know the medical needs of this boat. Officers and crew alike. I take my job very seriously." Lee gave the Doctor a sideward's look. "You know I can make good on my threats. This is my area of expertise."

Lee heard the note of warning in the Doctor's voice. "No need to strong arm me, I'll take the meds."

He opened his bag and plucked out a small glass bottle. He handed Crane a glass of water. "Skipper, trust me to do the best for you."

Crane nodded, giving into the Doctor's reasoning. "Okay, Jamie. I do trust you." Taking the offered glass, Lee studied the little white pills. Crane tossed the meds into his mouth and sipped the water, swallowing the pills in one gulp. Lee felt too exhausted to argue.

"Now lets get you settled." Jamieson helped Crane to the bunk. "In several hours I expect to hear from Mister Morton that you are asleep in your cabin."

Placing his left hand under his head the last words Lee heard as he drifted off, "Get some rest, Captain, and that's an order."

Crane spoke to Doc the following day. He responded when Jamieson asked him if he had slept well, instructing the Captain to stop by sickbay to pick up additional meds. "I'll be down later Doc," dismissing the man's concern. He didn't care if Doc worried. Each time he tried to sleep the darkness in his dreams would intrude and he'd startle awake.

 **Chapter 17**

"What I need Chip is someone with real time intelligence on the ground, I need to be able to trust them as well." Crane knew who he'd call if all other paths failed to yield information.

"Do you know of an operative in China?"

"I have someone in mind, Lui Jie. He's an old ally." Crane moved to the radio shack. "He's a good agent. I've worked with him in the past. There is no way to reach him directly. I'll need to send out a coded message."

Crane informed the radio operator that he alone needed to contact the agent in China. The Captain sat in Sparks chair, he ran his fingers expertly over the controls of the communications equipment. He search for the correct frequency, which by his calculations, should be the amplitude currently employed by the resistance. When he established contact he sent the coded message. Standing he walked towards Chip, "I've sent the message. It's not possible to make direct contact. I sent an encrypted burst requesting a contact and an immediate reply."

"Lee, do you think this Lui Jie can help?"

"If anyone has information about an American spy in China, Jie can find it." Crane glanced at his watch. "The next communications window is in about two hours." Crane rubbed his forehead. "Now we have to wait and see."

Hours later Chip handed a coded message to the Skipper and stood by as Lee tore the envelope open. "It's from Lui Jie. He has information on an American prisoner being held nearby. He says the intel is from a reliable source. He wants to meet."

"Chip, set a course for these coordinates, in the South China Sea." Crane circled a specific position on the charts. "All ahead flank, Mister Morton. We'll stay in international waters, I'll go the remainder of the distance with the Flying sub." For a boat like Seaview, flank speed was fast. She moved through the water faster then most subs in the U.S. fleet. Crane's patience had run thin long ago, he had an urgent need to arrive at their destination, now. It felt to the Captain, as though time itself had slowed to a crawl. He worried they'd be too late to save the Admiral.

"Aye, sir." Mister Morton echoed the Captain's orders.

Crane realized he was walking a tight line, a distinct grey area, wanting information to save Harry and going against official orders. His sole consolation, that he was taking the moral high ground, rescuing a highly prized individual as well as honoring an agreement to always have Harry's back, standing by the Admiral no matter what. The Captain exhaled, knowing his path was clear.

oOo

Dark heavy clouds hovered over the city. Pouring rain, it pounded the nearby roof tops. Water overflowed filling deep puddles, flooding the streets. Thunder rumbled overhead. His boots hammered out a splashing rhythm as he walked alone along the warn streets paved with stone. Hope overshadowed the dark storm front that beat down on Lee as he made his way through the old city.

"Mister Crane?" A rather heavy set Chinese woman greeted the Captain at the door of the comparatively run down establishment.

"Yes." Lee hesitated for just a second, glancing nervously around. His voice going low. "I'm to meet with..."

"Yes, Mister Crane. Lui Jie is expecting you. This way please…" He knew the Chinese underground could not be trusted. It's no better than the military. The only real differences between the two were the resistance had no uniforms with no official titles. They both were ruthless, dangerous cut throats. Lui Jie happened to be his only contact in this part of the world. Lee had worked with Jie years before; he could trust Jie to take the lead.

The strong smell of sweat and watered down booze hit Crane's senses like a stiff wind as he passed through the run down bar. He followed the woman as they wound there way through occupied tables towards the back, stopping at a small vacant table. "Please be seated. Jie is with an associate, I'll come for you when he is free. Can I get you something while you wait?"

"Thank you, no. I'll be fine."

Yhang Jing sat at the opposite end of the room giving the new comer a scrutinizing look. He watch with great interest as the Captain sat down at one of the back tables. "Ying, who is that?" Jing pointed to Crane.

Li Xiu Ying, the bartender and owner stepped close to Jing. "Don't know, never saw him before."

Jing hurriedly place money on the counter, saying, "Be back later. I just remembered I have something to do." Jing slid off the stool. He proceeded to the front of the bar and quickly out the door.

The woman that guided Crane through the bar appeared from the shadow of the hall. "Mister Crane, Lui Jie will see you now." The Captain rose, following her down the dimly lit corridor. They stopped in front of a red door and she knocked twice. The woman motioned, "Go in, he's waiting for you."

"Thank you." Crane returned.

The Captain turned the knob and walked in, closing the door behind him. The small dark room was illuminated by the glow of a desk lamp which lit Lui's smiling face. Crane stepped forward and extended his hand. "Good to see you, Jie."

"Wish it was under better circumstances, Lee." His accent gave him away as an American. Lui Jie was born and bred in N.Y. Brooklyn, to be exact. He was tapped by O.N.I. while in the Navy. Crane and Jie met through the agency when they had been assigned to the same mission, many years ago. The two agents had found they worked well together and kept in touch.

"Can't seem to escape that accent can you?" Crane smirked at his friend and fellow agent.

Jie dropped into a standard Chinese cadence. " _Zhè zhǐshì gěi nǐ wǒ de péngyǒu._ It's only for you, my friend." Switching back to English. "So, Lee, I take it this little visit isn't sanctioned by O.N.I. nor anyone else in the U.S. Government."

"No, not exactly," Crane grimaced. "I've tried to get answers through normal channels. Every time I ask questions regarding the Admiral's mission I've been shut down by the O.N.I. and the Government. No one will talk. Either the people I've contacted don't know anything about the operation or they're afraid to divulge the information. Everything pertaining to the Admiral's mission objective in China is sealed, restricted: _'Eyes Only, Need to Know.'_ Regardless of my security clearance, I'm restricted, apparently, I don't need to know. I keep hitting a dead end."

Jie held up a few miscellaneous papers. "I did a little digging on my own. I came up completely empty. You're right there; the agency is keeping a tight lid on this one. I wasn't even aware of his presence here. I usually get word of any additional operations conducted in China."

"Yeah, I'd say that's unusual. It seems we've both been left out of the loop. I would like to know what they are hiding but I keep hitting walls. I'm hoping I can gather additional information from Admiral Park. I've been pressing him in the hope he'll become more forthcoming in future conversations. If I can bring him some concrete proof he might loosen up and give me what information I need."

"Well, whoever is involved, there are no leaks at all, not on the U.S. side. At least none that I have found." Jie motioned to the nearby chair.

Lee took the only seat available in front of the small desk. "You forget I know you too well." Crane shot Jie a querying glance. "So what did you come up with, Jie? You said in you're communiqué something about an American prisoner. Is your source reliable?"

"Lee, I have many operatives in the underground. Most of our intelligence comes from within the government. We are also able to glean some details from business transactions. A holding facility needs supplies," Jie confirmed. "Fortunately, several operatives are in positions within the Chinese merchants."

Swallowing hard, he scarcely dared to imagine the possibility, Harry's alive. "I take it they have found something of interest pertaining to Nelson."

Jie stood reaching into his desk drawer. "There is a rumor of an American being held in one of the underground bunkers. I believe it may be Nelson. The description, what little there is, fits Nelson." Lee's mind immediately split into separate tracks assessing how this development would change the entire situation. A stream of possible outcomes came to mind.

"All this information can't be mere coincidence."

"I don't believe it is. Not with the Admiral presumed killed in China, let alone, the rumors of an American prisoner." Jie laid a small map out on the table.

Lee paused contemplating the map. "Which installation does your source indicate it is?"

"The best we can come up with is this one. Near the coast. It makes sense that they'd take him to a facility close to the water. If they intend to move Nelson to a more secure location that's the way to do it." Jie looked up at Lee, "I take it you're still unsure of what he came to investigate?"

"A power plant, that's all I know. I don't even know what city." Crane replied.

"The power plant the delegation had been touring is in Fuging, Fujian Province. Nelson is now being held here, in Sanshan."

"Can you get an operative in to confirm it's the Admiral?"

"It's possible but it will take time."

"I can't stress how important this is to me and the crew of the Seaview. So, how much time are we talking about?"

A pensive look crossed Jie's face. "Too much time and then it will take additional time to get word out. That is, of course, contingent on the operative not being caught and running the risk of warning the government that we are indeed searching for Nelson." All the additional information shed a new light on the entire matter.

"What we've pieced together thus far, there's a delegation of foreign scientist. They were visiting mainland China. Rumor has it they were touring a power plant near the coast. It appears that one of the visiting scientist became separated from the group. Nelson's been reported to have been caught in an explosion near the plant. That's were the story breaks down. Sources say the unrecognizable body had been sent back to the States. Other sources say the scientist was caught in a restricted area of the plant and is being detained."

Crane tried to calculate what all this meant. "So, what do you believe? I'm trusting your judgment."

"What little description we have is spot on, Lee. I believe it must be Nelson. In light of the additional facts, the body China shipped to the States is not the Admiral. Handing over a body gives the Chinese government time to get Nelson safely away for the purpose of interrogation. Lee, we don't have much time. Our most recent information says that the prisoner will be flown out to an unspecified location in a few days. We have to work fast if we're going to free the Admiral."

"How do we get in?" Lee fingered the little map, gazing up.

"Security will be tight. It appears this particular site empties out into the water. As I understand it there are tunnels that lead to the sea. Pressurized domes with access hatches where small submersibles can deliver supplies."

"Are the structures guarded?"

"No and that's where we have caught a break. Supplies are loaded and unloaded from these undersea structures. No one is suppose to know of their existence. Of course nothing in China stays a secret for long. There is no way in from the sea; all the hatches are locked from the inside."

"How do we gain entry, if not through the hatches?"

"Over land. We go through the old city, here." Jie pointed.

"Wait a minute; I have no intention of risking your cover for me. Give me the map and the information we need and I'll go in."

"Lee, I know the setup and the area. I have friends that can help. So, yeah, I'm going with you. My cover will stay intact. Don't worry."

"Can we trust these people? I ask because I don't know who to trust and I'll be placing all my confidence in your network. So can I trust them?"

"I trust them with my life. Have on many occasions. They've had plenty of opportunity to expose me and they haven't." Jie said with confidence.

Crane swallowed and cleared his throat. "That's good enough for me. So where do we go from here?" placing his attention and hand back on the map.

"Through this corner of the jungle to the clearing of the old monastery. It's an abandoned Buddhist Temple. Once inside the structure, there is a chamber behind the Buddha. It leads down to the sealed steel doors. That's our access point, that door opens onto old abandon mines. The tunnels honeycomb the area leading directly into the bunker. We will need equipment to break through those doors. It's a sophisticated locking mechanism."

Crane smiled, "I have just the thing aboard Seaview." Crane hesitated before his next statement, trying to edit what he'd been told. "I want the ability to blow the structure on our way out. I am considering timed charges."

"Radio activated C4* charges should do it."

 **Chapter 18**

Morton approached Crane as he climbed up through FS1's access hatch. "Skipper, Sparks has been monitoring a transmission we picked up. What we've determined from the few garbled words, the language is Chinese."

"Any location on the transmission, can he trace it?"

"No, they seem to be using a triaxilating signal; it's difficult to pin down."

"Anything registering on sonar?"

"Yes, a few minutes ago, Kowalski had a fast blip on sonar. I should say a flicker. It didn't register long enough to get a good contact. We don't know where or what it is, only the garbled transmission we've picked up."

"Is there enough for a computer translation?"

"Nothing intelligible. I have Spark's monitoring for additional transmissions. Everything else we've received is badly garbled, too garbled to be understood. Lee, we set proximity alert buoys that will alert us if our elusive phantom returns."

"Damn, one of Jie's associates must be a double agent working for the government." Crane slammed his hand down on the plot table. "A mole working for the underground leaking information directly to the Chinese. Chip, I need to send a coded message to Jie, inform him that he has a mole, somewhere in his network."

"What if he doesn't get the message? What if it's intercepted by what's out there?"

"I have to risk it. Whoever this is, they could compromise the mission, alert the bunker that we are coming. I have to try. I just hope it's in time."

"It's a guess but that has to be a sub out there. It's looking for us." Chip looked over at the sonar station. "She's playing tag with Seaview."

Crane thought for a moment. "Chip, I'll transmit a coded burst to Jie explaining our situation and what I suspect. I need you to prepare to launch a NULKA decoy torpedo."

"Lee, we're not sure it's a sub. It's only a guess."

"I don't want to sit around waiting to find out. Inform me when you are ready to deploy. I'll be in the radio shack."

"Yes, sir."

Crane set a fast pace as he returned to the control room. "Skipper, we have a decoy torpedo armed."

"Give it a fifteen second delay and deploy."

"Aye, sir." Morton retrieved the mic from the plot table bracket. "Missile room, this is the Exec, set the decoy for a fifteen second delay."

"Aye, sir." Sharkey's voice acknowledged over the coms. "Setting for fifteen second delay."

The Captain grabbed the mic from the rail of the periscope island. In a low voice Crane instructed the crew. "This is the Captain. We are releasing a decoy torpedo, it is set for a fifteen second delay. After it is activated, Seaview will go dark and move off in an effort to avoid detection from an enemy sub. All hands report to stations."

"Missile room deploy the decoy." Crane ordered.

Sharkey's voice confirmed. "Decoy torpedo away."

Morton counted down. "...five, four, three, two, one." He quietly instructed into the mic. "Cut all unnecessary equipment."

"Helm come to course, two, three, zero degrees, move us out slowly, at a distance of two thousand feet cut all engines, all activity."

 **Chapter 19**

The bitterness choked Lee as he tried to keep his voice calm. He inhaled a deep cleansing breath and reminded himself why he had to do this. If the information Lee had gathered turned out to be correct. His hope that Admiral Park when given this new information would reveal the intel Lee suspected the man to be hiding.

"Park here, Captain."

Aware this may not have been the best approach, Crane continued. "Admiral, I have uncovered a few new facts you may be interested in."

"Has this information something to do with Nelson's death."

"Yes, sir. I've made contact with an O.N.I. agent stationed in China. He has intel on an American being held in an underground bunker. The description of this individual fits the Admiral."

"I specifically ordered you to stand down, not to pursue this... no investigation, nothing!" Park asserted loudly. "Lee, this has to stop. You can't keep pursuing this through unofficial channels. You certainly have no authorization to contact agents in the field..." Park began to stand, his voice laced with disapproval. It appeared as though he would come through the vid-screen at Crane.

"You know more than you're saying. I can see it on your face," Crane looked Park directly in the eyes, this continued hostility, benefits no one. "Tell me what you know." Lee demanded. "We have the chance to find out the truth, possibly save Harry."

"Captain, Lee, I have my orders and you have yours."

"This is Nelson's life we are talking about. Are your orders more important then that? With respect, sir, as much as I could use encouragement to continue on," Crane sounded exasperated by the constant run around he had been receiving, "what I truly could use about now is an ally, someone who can tell me what happened in Washington...and why the Admiral agreed to this assignment." Crane didn't care, that he was yelling at an Admiral. He had simply been driven past that point by what he felt to be an official cover up. His patience had long since run out, and his respect for authority had come up short as well.

Park let his voice harden. "O.N.I. and the Pentagon had been very clear, Captain. Seaview and you, in particular, were to stay out of this. Continue with your mission."

"Admiral, what are they afraid of? Afraid I'll uncover the truth? That they hung the Admiral out to dry?" Crane countered, his raged caused his vision to blank white with anger.

Park contested." You do realize, Lee, that if I defy my orders, it could be us, hanging out to dry."

Crane hated the edge of frustration the anger gave his voice. He shifted leaning closer to the vid-screen and declared. "Admiral, I'm willing to take that risk. Are you?" Crane's words filled with venom. The challenge had been a direct attack. _'Let's see him ignore a personal assault.'_ Lee felt as though everyone he had come to respect had betrayed him and Nelson. He held his ground, finally feeling as though he was close to getting some real answers. Crane registered the subtle change in Park's tone. The meaning for the abrupt shift came moments later.

Suddenly the Admiral's demeanor changed. Park sat down. The flush disappeared from his face. The Admiral began to address Crane in a calm voice. "All right, Captain, you win." Park somberly granted Crane's request.

Crane stopped in stunned silence. For a moment he had trouble finding his voice. "Um, sir, what changed? Why now?" Crane wished he'd gone ahead and not contacted Park. He then thought better of it. He could still have information vital to the mission. Crane blinked, attempting to parse the Admiral's statement. _'Do I trust him?'_

"It's simple, Captain, you've convinced me it's the right thing to do. Didn't you say, that we are suppose to be the good guys after all?" Park countered passively. "I have fought the O.N.I. and the Pentagon before, for lesser reasons. You're right, you have been from the beginning. It's Harry's life we are talking about and if there is a chance...the slightest chance. This way I know I did everything in my power." Park reminded himself. "At least I'll have a clear conscience, we both will." Park steadied. "The information you have uncovered matches what the State Department has found." He stopped. "It's a rumor, Lee. There is nothing concrete. But it does match with what I know."

Crane frowned, raising an eyebrow, not entirely liking the Admiral's admission or the answer he'd been given. "With respect, sir, I'm not concerned with your conscience or your moral compass." Crane thought about saying more. Instead he swallowed his remaining thoughts. "My concern, at the moment, sir, is for Harry's life." Crane broached with determination, expecting more.

"Captain, I can't tell you much, only what I had been personally involved in...I attended the meeting that laid out the plan to Harry," Park pointed out. "The O.N.I. and the Pentagon may had been giving out the orders; however, we had the unpleasant burden of carrying out the difficult task. It seemed important that we convince Nelson to accept the assignment," Park admitted with reluctance.

"The information I have been given stated that the Admiral had been visiting a power plant. He happened to be among a delegation of scientists from varied countries. Admiral, what was he doing in a power plant in China? What delegation is the intel referring too?"

"Nelson had agreed to go with an invited delegation to tour a new state of the art nuclear facility."

"The operative in China said something to that affect."

"Well, this delegation consisted of eight foreign scientists, all preapproved by China. We suspect that the power plant is a cover up. All our information leads us to believe that China has been producing weapons grade plutonium. That there is an underground platform for nuclear missiles silos. We have reliable intelligence telling us, that the Chinese have obtained the plans to build a missile system that could reach any country in the world."

"Had this been strictly information gathering?"

"Yes. We needed Nelson to verify our intel by getting a good look at the power plant, give us real time information. Maybe get a look at the underground bunker, determine how far along the Chinese were...with the development of the missile system. Are they truly producing plutonium? The Admiral is one of the foremost nuclear scientists in the world, and his name was accepted by China to be part of the delegation. Who better to investigate?"

"Did you know it would be a one way trip?"

"We suspected as much. Our hope that Nelson would relay to us enough intel before he was captured or yes, killed." Taking a breath. "I surmise, Lee, you are aware of many of the details. I'll attempt to fill in the blanks for you," Park frowned.

"Yes, sir, I do know most of what you have told me. I still don't understand is why? Why Admiral Nelson? There are others as qualified as the Admiral. Why not tap them for this assignment?" Crane listened intently.

"We had solid information that it's a cover-up. As far as I can make out the O.N.I. felt that Nelson had the expertise to pull it off. He had a better shot at it then anyone else. We gave Nelson all the information we had available and the evidence of Krypton 85 being detected in the area around the plant. We felt the data we had was sufficient enough to warrant a mission. Nelson owns a private company. He's not strictly military. Sending him may not have raise suspicion on the part of the Chinese. Or, that's what we had hoped." Park folded his hands on the desk in front of him and continued. "Lee, you know how this goes. You've heard all this before, on your own mission briefings with the O.N.I. If you're going to put one over on the Chinese, it is essential you pull it off without any suspicion falling on the U.S. Government."

"Did you really believe you could get away with it?" Crane said incredulously.

"We weren't sure of anything and Harry knew it. He knew he would be forfeit if caught, no chance of rescue. Nevertheless he agreed to the terms. He seemed confident he could get in, discover what they were doing, get out." Park wiped his hand over his face. "Everything seemed to be going well. Regular updates were encouraging and then suddenly they stopped. We knew, at that point, Harry was in trouble. Soon after, we received word of the explosion and Nelson's death."

"Had an investigating committee been formed?"

"Yes, a committee had been formed. The members heard all the reports, all the evidence."

"What was the recommendation?"

"Despite my best efforts they decided to stay with their original plan, no rescue, to disavow Nelson. They became steadfast after the body was delivered. Case closed. It was all taken out of my hands."

"Admiral, did you know the body the Chinese sent was not the Admiral?"

"Yes, Lee, I suspected." Park gazed deep into Crane's eyes. "Lee, what will you do now?"

"Go in after him. I won't give you the details. It's too dangerous, plus if you don't know where we are and what we are up to, no blame can be laid on you. It's safer this way. For all of us."

"Lee, I can help. Where are you?"

"No, Admiral. As I have said, it's safer this way."

Park kept his face tranquil. He recovered with a slight shrug and reluctantly agreed. "I do understand and sympathize with you, Lee. I really do. If you'd let me join you...but again I do understand your position, affording me plausible deniability. Good luck and God speed, Captain." Finally the two men met on common ground-the rescue of a good friend, Harriman Nelson.

"Thank you, sir. "Crane began to say something else but remained silent, thinking twice about it. The less information passed the better for all. Neither had anything else to say. Awkwardly they both switched off their individual monitors. Crane steepled his fingers. He had been working for weeks, finally he had the entire picture, all the pieces to the puzzle.

Lee stared at the monitor wondering, not for the first time, is he doing the right thing? Disobeying orders on a gut feeling with sketchy information? His fervent hope that he was, while he considered his next course of action. Despite his lingering doubts a flicker of hope ran through Crane's body.

 **Chapter 20**

"Wei, do you know who has been feeding information to the Chinese Government?" Jie asked.

Stopping to think, Li Wei hesitated on his answer. "I might, I have my suspicions."

"Who?"

"I believe it's one of the merchants. The name Zhang Jing comes to mind."

"Can you investigate without raising suspicions?" He gave Wei a piercing stare. "Find him fast, before he leaks any more information."

"I can try."

"Good. Then do so, quickly and quietly as possible. Take what help you may need."

"What do you want me to do when I find him?"

"First, be certain Jing is the one. Question him. See if he has any accomplices. When you are reasonably certain you have the right man...eliminate him."

oOo

The sun light was long gone and a dusty aura hung over the town. Wei arrived in the cold unwelcoming night. The building, a simple square with a flat pitch roof. The front shutters were closed but a light peek through the corrugated metal door. He yelled. "Hēi, nǐ zài ma? Hey, Jing, are you in there?" There was no response to his call. He banged at the door and tried to yank it open. At first the door stuck. He pulled harder. Eventually the door gave way with a moan and whistled.

He stepped onto an old wooden floor. The wood began to creak loudly as he proceeded farther into the room. He stopped when he heard low voices. Standing still, he listened. The voices came from one of the small adjacent rooms. Wei proceeded down the dark narrow hall. He spotted the light that spilled out of a half opened door. The voice became clear. "Zhang Jing to command. Do you read me, command?"

"We read you."

"Command, I need to speak to General Woo. Tell him it's about the American." The connection went silent but was not broken.

"Woo here. What's so urgent that you interrupted my tea?" Annoyance and anger came through the Generals voice. "Well! What do you have? Don't keep me waiting."

"Sir, the Captain of the American submarine is here. I saw him at the bar."

"Do you know if he knows about the American prisoner?"

"Why would he be here if not to find your prisoner?"

"Well!" The General shouted. "Get me more information. You should not have bothered me until you were certain of all the facts."

"My apologies, sir. I thought you should be aware of this information as soon as possible."

"Now go and get me more information!" The signal cut off and Jing sat back in silence.

Wei slowly pushed the door open. "So, it is you? You're the mole in the network." His gun leveled at Jing.

"It's not me. I was talking to my family"

"Don't try to deny it, I heard everything. You've been sending information to the military. Who are your accomplices?"

"There is no one else." He became defiant. "I am proud to serve my Government."

"Lets go. I'm taking you to the boss. You can talk to me, or him. Either way it won't end well for you." Jing began to walk quietly out into the low light of the hall. Jing abruptly turned, he kicked hard at Wei's gun, knocking it from his hands with his foot. He pivoted around, and ran, he exploded out the back door heading down a narrow passage.

Wei pushed to his feet, retrieving his gun and went in pursuit of Jing. "You can't get away." Wei bellowed.

Jing raced down the alley in a desperate attempt to escape. In front of him two more men blocked his way with their guns drawn and aimed at Jing. Wei came up behind him. "Take him," he ordered. As the two men approached, Jing shifted to the right heading for a narrow passageway. Wei raised his gun and a shot rang out. Jing fell onto the hard surface, dead, bleeding from a head wound. "Dispose of the body," Wei instructed, then simply turned and walked off.

 **Chapter 21**

Lee stood in his cabin, his notes, maps and charts lay neatly arranged on the surface of his desk. He scanned it all and reviewed the plan one last time. He finally felt secure enough in his thoughts that he determined it was time to inform Chip Morton.

By mid-morning Captain Crane leaned against the chart table deep in discussion with Mister Morton, Seaview's XO. "Lee, I understand how you feel, but you're going to need some backup on this, if you want a successful outcome." It happened to be no surprise to Morton at the number of crew willing to assist the Skipper.

The air in the control room remained tense as all eyes focused on the Captain. Adrenaline ran through his veins. Crane began to fidget with the pencil in his hands rolling it between his palms. "O.N.I. wants us to leave this alone, continue with our mission, ignore the evidence that the Admiral may be alive."

Chip cleared his throat; he truly intended to assist Lee. "How accurate is this information?" Chip looked at Crane expectantly.

"This is the only real clue we have. I know it's not much to go on." Crane sighed. He'd be testing the near-certainty of death against a grain of hope that Harry was still alive.

"I take it, Lee, this is all just rumors?" Chip furrowed his brow. He left a silence, letting it continue.

Crane understood the XO's worried expression. "Yes, so far." Crane ran his hand across his forehead, his fingers raked through his short dark curls. "I agree, it's not much to go on but it's all we have, regardless of the inadequate information. If there is a chance, I have to try."

Lee's mind drifted away, he seemed to withdraw for scarcely a few seconds sliding his pencil absently through his fingers. His eyes turning sadly towards the observation nose and out through the windows. Dropping back to reality his face tightened, he sighed inwardly and focused rejoining the men around him. Crane met the concerned eyes of each man. "The implications of not acting on the information we have, is a terrifying prospect. If the Admiral is alive I need to get him out."

Momentarily pensive, Crane's dark eyes fixed solely on Chip. Chip offered no advice or opinion. He didn't need to speak, Lee's eyes said it all.

Chip knew what the Captain was asking. The XO paused long enough to clear his throat. He responded, "What can we do?" He realized Lee had offered an out for every man standing there. No judgment, no recriminations. O'Brian, Sharkey, Patterson, Kowalski all nodded in agreement as they gathered around the plot table with the Skipper's notes. "You know we'll all stand with you, no matter what you decide."

The minutes ticked by. Lee gazed beyond Seaview's viewing windows and speculated on where this will lead them. Wherever the evidence led, he had no doubt, good or bad, it would end and his world would forever be changed. He felt the people standing beside him, at the moment, they were among the individuals he trusted most. It seemed fitting that they were gathered here, for the express purpose to free the Admiral.

"Thanks, Chip." Crane's lips compressed into a rigid grim line. "I appreciate your confidence in me. I need to do this alone; I don't want to bring you down with me. It's my responsibility to get him out."

"Lee, you can't do this on your own. You'll need backup...Seaview's help. We're all behind you on this..."

As the moment passed, his expression grew deadly serious. "Okay, but I only want volunteers. I need you to consider the danger; some of you may not come back." Crane felt encouraged as he returned his attention to the group standing by him.

"We all understand the dangers of the mission, Lee."

Lee looked up at the Chief. "Yes, sir, we all understand the stakes. We'll take our chances with you."

"We all understand the consequences if we are caught, sir." Ski confirmed. "We know what the fallout will be whether it be a success or God forbid, a failure."

"Okay then. If you all agree. The information I have tells us he is being held in a location near the coast, a secret underground installation. We successfully tracked its whereabouts through an informant in Jie's network. The only way in is over land. Lui Jie can guide us in."

"We need a small team to infiltrate the facility." Crane pointed to the map on the plot table. "We get in here. We exit through these tunnels." Crane tracked the path with his finger. "They lead to the water and our exit point. This is where they bring in supplies. I'll alert you when we are near the exit hatch. You can bring FS1 in to dock."

"Chief, you up for some recon?"

"Sure thing, Skipper. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you." Crane pointed to Sharkey, "you and Kowalski to take Aquarius out on a scouting mission. You're looking for the underwater hatches connected to the structure. That's our way out." Crane hovered over the charts on the plot table. He used the pencil in his hand to circle the area where the hatches should be. "This is were the access hatches are reported to be located. We need to know the exact location and configuration of all the exit points."

Crane couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, seriously wrong _._ His instincts told him he was running out of had no hard evidence to account for his edgy thoughts and fears. "Thanks, Chip."

"For what?"

"For always watching my back."

"For you and the Admiral, always." Crane heard a note of respect and approval in Morton's words. The Captain had been unable to give Chip and the crew the assurance that all would be well. The entire rescue happened to be a gamble and everyone knew it.

oOo

Ski tapped the lighted map display. "Were close, Chief," pulling up the nose of the submersible.

"I see shadowy shapes up ahead." Sharkey squinted at the forward monitor above Aquarius's control panels. He fidgeted with the settings, scowling at the display screen. "I need to get us closer."

"They're all along our starboard side, about three-hundred feet distant." The metal and concrete structure protruded into the water. The two men spotted several platforms, all with the identical configuration. In the middle of the construction were areas with ridges ending in air lock hatches, supported by domes, all for entry and exit to the sea.

Aquarius had been running dark; she slid over the top of the structure, coming in close passing within a range of twenty-five feet of the platforms. The camera's rapidly snapped pictures as Sharkey continually altered their pitch and speed for each consecutive pass.

Sharkey turn to watch the view from the starboard cameras. "As soon as we take the next few shots I'll swing our nose around for another pass."

"Chief, I think we have enough." Ski double checked all the readings.

"Okay, let's head for home." The submersible appeared and disappeared into the murky depths. "The Skipper's going to want to see these photos ASAP."

"Hey, kid. Do you think Admiral Nelson's really being held in that place?"

"I don't know, Chief, but if the Skipper thinks he's there...that's good enough for me."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Sharkey hoped it was true, that Nelson was still alive. His reservations were in the attempt to rescue Nelson; one or both men could be killed. "Let's hope the Skipper can pull this one off."

"Chief, I trust the Skipper. And I'm going to give him all the support I can..."

"Me too, kid. Me too." Sharkey brought the engines up to full as Aquarius sped quickly and quietly back towards Seaview.

 **Chapter 22**

The adjustable chair's position gave Nelson a clear view, the restraints holding him in place. He watched as Wang filled the syringe. How many times has this happened? He had simply lost count, along with the passage of time. "This will pinch a bit, Admiral. But you already know that." Wang afforded Nelson an ugly laugh, "Ready?" Wang inserted the needle into Nelson's vein, and pushed the plunger, emptying its contents into Harry's blood stream.

Wang's assistant lifted each of Nelson's lids, shining a pen light over his eyes. "He's under, doctor."

"Very well. Position the head strap."

In the bleakness Nelson could feel the drugs washing through his body. Rapidly dragging his thoughts deeper, he fought the intensity. Battling to keep his eyes open and focused, he forced himself up. His mind and body eventually succumb to the drug, his lids closed and opened into darkness.

While Wang's assistant buckled the last strap, Nelson's lids snapped up revealing dark dilated pupils. "Where am I?" He floated in the darkness, a dark so black it frightened him.

Wang came close whispering into Nelson's ear. "Can you hear my voice? Can you hear me, Admiral? It's Lee."

"Lee, is it really you?" Harry strained at the straps attempting to search the blackness for Crane.

"I'm looking for you, Admiral. I can't find you."

"Lee, I can't see you."

"Admiral, can you tell me where you are? I've come with Seaview to rescue you."

"Fog all around me, it's cold and dark." Nelson moved around in the heavy mist, arms outstretched, searching for something, anything at all. "It's too dark, too foggy to see anything."

"Try to see so you can tell me where you are." Wang flipped a switch and a bright light flooded over Nelson's features. "Look for the light, Admiral. Can you see the light?"

"Yes. It's dim but I can make it out."

"Try to reach for the light." Nelson's eyes rolled up, reaching for the bright spot in the fog. "That's it, Admiral, follow the light. That's it keep reaching for the light. What do you see. Can you see me?" Wang prompted Nelson, guiding him along.

"You, came to save me. You stopped them from killing me."

"Admiral, did you tell them anything, give over any information? Tell me what you told them...?"

"I'd never betray our country or Seaview. You know that." Nelson became incoherent, speaking to himself, questioning his actions. "Did I conspire? To conspire requires intent. I don't know?" Shaking his head violently. Fierce streaks of lightning flashed through the dark fog. "No." Nelson shouted. "No. I didn't. No Lee. I never told them anything."

The brilliant veins, blinded him, crashing, rupturing the rock in the immediate area surrounding Nelson. Opening his eyes again they began to clear. His eyes focused, revealing the sea, on a bright sunny day. Seaview lay off shore; the blue white waves rocked her gently, as she sat on the surface. "Seaview, I see her. Lee, where are you?"

"I'm on the shore below you. Look down. Can you see me?"

"Yes, Yes. There you are." Nelson waved his arms and began to shout to Lee. "I'm up here, can you see me? I'll come down to you." Harry shut his eyes tight, seeking to block out the light. "Is this real? No, I can't believe it's true." The Admiral's head bent in sadness, he turned and walked away. "Where am I?" From behind he heard a rush of thunder. He twisted, turning back to see Seaview explode into splintering shards. "No! Lee, No!" The Captain had vanished from the beach when the boat blew up.

Harry ran, getting lost in the fog. The mist returned, surrounding him again. He couldn't find a way to the shore. A different voice cut through the murk. "Can you hear me, Admiral. They're all dead or they will be soon. Seaview is sinking. You're all alone in the dark."

"Help us, Admiral you need to save us."

"Nooo!" Nelson screamed. "It can't be, I'll not believe..." His words cut off abruptly.

"Are you a spy, Admiral? Tell me what you told them."

"I relayed no information. No, not a spy."

"Tell me about Seaview? You may be able to save them."

"Tell me how?" Nelson shouted. "How can I help them?"

All questions about his reality suspended in the Admiral's mind. He now focused completely on saving the crew. Seaview had come for him and now the boat was caught in a trap, destroyed. "Is there still a chance?" It was all his doing, the guilt was his. "Tell me there is? What do you need to know?"

"Tell me about Seaview, Admiral, or they will all die..."

Nelson's rambling incoherent words were cut short by a gut wrenching scream. "No! Lee!" The sounds of sobbing had come from his own throat. Harry suddenly realized he had to choose between the light and the dark. He could feel himself slip; the drug forced the words out, short circuiting the last of his control. "I'm sorry."

oOo

Nelson stared into his own wounded eyes reflected back from the distorted mirror on the wall of the tiny bathroom facility, he speculated. He waited for the moment when he would wake up in his bunk on Seaview clutching the latest scientific journal. Harry rubbed his fingers across his stubbly face. He wondered how he had arrived at this critical point. His current imbalance, his state of mind found thinking too difficult to pursue. He suspected he knew where it had all started.

The pain in his arm began to obscure the ache in his head as he tried to understand what had truly happened to him. _'What have I told them?'_ Nelson's mind worked all the time in many directions on a good day. Others found it difficult to follow his thought process. He hoped his incongruent words made little sense to his interrogators.

Nelson's nights were fraught with terror, when the darkness came for him. He felt truly alone, a loneliness, more extreme, more frightening than any he had dealt with before.

 **Chapter 23**

Jess stepped quickly through the missile room hatch. The noise level was high as metal clanged against metal and the voices of the men could be heard above the din. Jess looked over at the crew putting Aquarius to bed. Through the deceptive disorder she spotted Chip Morton, standing by the Aquarius housing bay.

Jess called as she threaded through the work crews, "Chip," she signaled him over.

Chip waved, taking note of her approach, wondering what was on Jessica's mind.. "Checking to see that Aquarius is properly tucked in, Doctor?" Chip looked over at the small submersible.

Chip Morton had been supervising the crew that was stowing the vessel. "Chip, do you have a moment to talk?"

"Sure, what do you need, Jess?" Chip peered down questioningly.

Jessica took Chip's arm. "Can we talk over here?"

"Sound serious. What's wrong? Is Lee okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. I simply need someone to talk to and I can't take this to Lee until I have it all straight in my own mind." Jess tilted her head to look directly at Chip. She gazed up at the XO with troubled eyes and a serious expression. "In short I need a sounding board."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"He thinks it's his fault for not being there for Harry. That he failed the Admiral in some way." The thought left a tight cold knot in her gut.

"How much more could he have done? Not being aware of the Admirals mission. There was nothing he could do."

"Nevertheless he feels guilty. I think that's why he's doing this. Do you realize how dangerous Lee's plan is...the Admiral may not even be in that structure or worse he's already dead." She couldn't keep the doubt in her own words hidden.

Chip started to speak but Jess stopped him. "Yes, I know, I was the one that encouraged him to search for Harry to determine one way or the other if the Admiral is dead or alive...what Lee is proposing is dangerous and a bit reckless considering there is no proof other then an American is being held there."

"Jess, Lee's doing what he thinks is right." Jessica calmed herself and gave Chip an understanding gaze.

"Well, that's Lee. He always tries to do what's right. I understand that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I, for one, would like more evidence that it's the Admiral being held captive." Jess kept her voice calm; she, however, could not silence the doubt that welled up inside her. "This could cost Lee his life."

"I don't know what to say." Morton swallowed hard. After several moments of silence, Chip focused on Jessica's eyes. "Lee is going by the only evidence he has; there is simply no other information." Chip rubbed his hand across his eyes. He had the same misgivings about the mission. He also knew Lee would complete his plan regardless of his or anyone's reservations. "Jess, if he doesn't do this, investigate, find out one way or the other, I don't think he could live with the doubt. The not knowing would eat him up inside. Dangerous or not he has to try."

"You're right and I've thought about that as well. That's why I'm talking to you, not Lee." Jess stepped closer. "I'm aware he'll die a little inside if he doesn't do this...it's the right thing to do. I guess I'm just scared I'll lose him this time. I'm worried."

"So am I. I agree, this mission has dangerous ramifications but I see Lee's point as well. There is no other way. Lee always does what needs to be done, damn the consequences. "Chip laid a calming hand on Jessica's arm.

"Lee needs this to be true." She touched Morton's shoulder. "I pray that it is for Lee's sake as well as Harry's." Holding Chip's gaze, "Thanks for the ear."

"Did I help?" Chip gently squeezed Jessica's arm.

"Yes, you did. It clarified a few things for me. I'm still worried but I also know he needs to do this...or he couldn't live with the not knowing." Jess smiled. "Thanks, Chip. You're a good friend. Good night."

 **Chapter 24**

The nervous edge Lee experienced came as a direct result of the questions he continued to harbor. He wished he could stop the images. He couldn't stop the worry over Harry. What if he'd been injured by the explosion or worse what if he was a prisoner being tortured. The what if's were driving him crazy. He needed to stay alert and focused for whatever the rescue team actually found.

Fear made Lee's heart pound. With a slow intake of breath he reminded himself he had faith in his plan, and his people. He focused on the task at hand to rescue the Admiral. His heart and soul aided his courage, strengthening his resolve to carry through. His gut told him without a doubt Harry continued to live.

A crewman lifted and opened the hatch that led down to the Flying Sub. Crane turned to Morton. "Thanks, Chip. We'll contact you when we're clear."

"Good luck, Lee. Bring him home."

"To us all Chip. To us all," he replied as he turned for the hatch.

The team had one chance to pull off a miracle. Chip stood and watched as Patterson, Kowalski, Chief Sharkey and Captain Lee Crane descended the ladder leading to the deck of FS1. "Close and secure the hatch," the XO ordered.

"Aye, sir," as the crewmen dogged the hatch.

Morton picked up the mic. "FS1, you are clear to launch."

Captain Crane eased the controls forward as the Flying Sub descended from her berth under Seaview. Crossing Seaview's viewport she pitched up and climbed for the open sky.

"Ron, keep a sharp look out for that sub. Sing out if you spot anything on sonar. Whatever is out there will, no doubt, spot us when FS1 launches."

 **Chapter 25**

Ron shouted from sonar, "Proximity alerts showing a new contact, Mister Morton."

"Can you detect it on your board?"

"Yes, sir, coming into range now. Bearing two-seven-zero degrees relative. She's in pursuit."

Morton ordered. "How close?"

"She's ninety-three yards to port, gaining on us fast. It's that sub, sir."

"Sound general quarters, Mister O'Brien." Morton shouted. "Helm, evasive maneuvers."

O'Brien sounded the klaxons. "All hands to general quarters, this is not a drill."

"Helm flank speed, give us some maneuvering room. Activate electromagnetic shield. " Morton commanded.

"Aye, sir. Flank speed, shield activated." O'Brien echoed the XO's words.

"Aye, sir." The crewmen's voice acknowledged over the coms. Seaview's engines accelerated to full power. The boat's engines thrummed and the deck lurched while the sub picked up additional speed.

Morton looked over at O'Brien. A cold draft seemed to flow down Chip's back. "Here we go..."

"Yes, Sir." Mister O'Brien replied. "We're running at flank speed, sir."

"They're still on our tale, closing fast." Ron glued his eyes to his screen. "Contacts! Two torpedo's in the water, bearing two-seven-two degrees, range sixty yards. Impact in twelve minutes."

Morton picked up the mic. "Hard left rudder," He bellowed. "Emergency dive, all dive!" Two quick explosions registered from behind and above Seaview. "That was close." Grasping the mic tightly, "All hands brace for impact." The boat jerked and rolled to starboard, rotating down as she achieved a greater depth. The crew stumbled as the deck shook, pivoting from side to side. Electrical sparks shot into the air, adding ozone and smoke to the atmosphere. The control room went dark, the lights blinked out, the emergencies soon cut in, bathing the room in a ruddy red glow. Morton clambered up off the steel deck. He yelled to O'Brien. "What's our depth?"

"One thousand, sir." As the boat continued its downward plunge, Seaview's hull groaned and creaked as she attained a deeper position.

"Level off at twenty - two hundred." He turned. "Ron, is that sub still in pursuit?"

"No, sir. She's moved off the scope. She's gone silent."

Morton glided quietly to Anders. "You getting anything on hydrophones?"

The rating held the headset closer to his ear, glancing up at Morton. "No, sir, nothing."

"She's playing with us." Morton consulted the charts. "We need to find a place to set down, hide for a bit."

"Sir, how long can we hide, and what will that sub do in the meantime?" O'Brien questioned the XO.

"It will no doubt continue to search for us, Mister O'Brien." Morton rubbed his brow gazing up. "And we'll hide as long as we need to hide. The Captain is counting on us to stay in the area until he returns. We do what we have to..."

Picking up a pencil Chip stared at the charts, he marked and pointed. "Right here, there's a ridge. We can slip past the mountain range and settle into that slope. It's about..." His blond brow drew together as he did a few quick calculations, "It's twenty-five hundred. It's a good place to keep out of sight." Morton indicated, "that mountain range will give us additional cover."

"Mister O'Brien, starboard thirty degrees. Slow to one quarter. Turn on all forward cameras." Chip watched as the ridge loomed on the monitor. "Right there. Helm course correction five degrees right rudder. Engineering dead slow." Seaview pivoted. Sliding her port side behind the mountain range. "All stop. Mister O'Brien, take her down nice and slow."

"Helm, ten degree down bubble on all plains." Seaview eased down quietly, descended over the plateau. All hands brace for impact, we're going to touch the bottom." O'Brien gripped the rail that wrapped its way around the center of the periscope island. Seaview jarred and shuttered as she connected with the rock.

"Ron keep a close eye on sonar, we don't need any more surprises."

 **Chapter 26**

Bright patches of light and shadow appeared as the sun slipped below the horizon. The gleaming stars spread out across the night's velvet sky. It was a clear night as Jie led the small group along a slender path. "Did you track down the mole?" Crane asked.

"Yes, we won't have any more trouble from him. Thanks for the warning."

"Is anyone else involved? Did he have help getting information out to the government?"

"We don't believe so. He'd been sending the information by wireless. When we found him, he was alone. There may still be conspirators we haven't been able to identify. We're continuing to investigate."

"Do you believe he had time to warn the government about our plans to rescue Nelson?" This information confirmed Crane's opinion of China's underground. It was a chaotic, undisciplined, dangerous place.

"We're not entirely sure. We have tried to anticipate what the Chinese military would do after receiving the information of an intended rescue. I'm told, he had been in the middle of a transmission when Li Wei caught up with him. I have checked with all the merchants. They haven't seen any guard increases but that would be handled at the entrance to the facility. That said, we are going in through the mines, while it is guarded. No one ventures near the old monastery."

"I just hope you're right."

"Lee, we've moved rapidly on this. We've tried to keep this rescue as secret as possible. I suspect the opposition is partially aware of our plans but not all. I continue to believe we can still strike and take them by surprise."

The stars filled the night sky as the old stone tunnel swallowed the team. Their deep green fatigues vanished into the darkness. The passageway twisted through the heart of the mountain, leading away from the old city toward the secret underground installation. As they moved from the cool air of the concealed tunnels Crane could see beyond the trees and wild grass to the rusted iron gates standing open. The team sought the concealed entrance to the secret structure below. It's location, inside the old abandoned Buddhist Temple. It was an isolated area. Neither tourists nor workers would travel out this far at this hour.

Crane and his team emerged, to squat in the bushes on the fringes of the jungle. Here the light from the full moon strewn down between the thick creepers in small spots and patches. The glow illuminated the region well enough to survey the immediate area.

"The entrance is on the opposite side," Jie pointed to the clump of trees as the team moved around to the south side of the decaying temples remains. It had taken them several hours, traveling by foot along the winding narrow paths and covered passageways to make their way through the dense foliage. Their course dropped them at the edge of the Buddhist Temple. Lee scanned the Temple grounds again through his binoculars. The abandoned building and crumpled structure lay in heaps on the bare earth. The remainder of the building contained holes with large cracks and crevices where the jungle vegetation had eroded into the ancient stone. The debris didn't impact Crane's team; they had positioned themselves for the easiest possible entrance, their best way into the ruins.

Crane felt he couldn't share this responsibility. Good or bad, whatever happened, it was his and his alone. The Captain couldn't leave the burden of his actions on Seaview's crew. He wondered how fate had directed him, bringing him and his team to this particular place and time.

The somber cry of an animal cut the silence. The call repeated originating from above the Temple. "That's our signal." Jie glanced over at Lee. "Wei, one of my operatives has completed a perimeter check. That's the all clear signal. No additional guards have been placed at this location. We still need to subdue the two guards inside." Jie made the same call three times indicating the message received and for them to vacate the area.

Crane lifted his radio from his pocket. "Seabird, this is Sandpiper. Do you read?"

"Read you, Sandpiper. What's your status?"

"Seabird we are on the move, all team members in play. Communication will be dark until we have reached the target."

Sharkey whispered. "Roger that, Sandpiper. I'll be waiting. Good luck."

"Sandpiper, going dark." Crane closed the connection.

In the moments that followed, Crane glanced down at his watch. The quiet, so deep he could hear the trees whisper in the light breeze. Crane crouched lower, studying the scene. Without a word he silently issued orders to the rescue team. He gestured towards the eastern edge of the temple. "Okay lets move out," he whispered. Crane moved stealthily towards the iron gates crossing over open ground, slipped around and through the gate.

Crane was the first onto the grounds and proceeded across the moderately obscured stone path, passing beyond the partially collapsed gateway. Staying low to the ground, he dodged around several fallen statues and leaning columns. The moon light cast shadows through the large broken stones. Bits of disintegrated rock like gravel, crunched under their feet as the group approached the open earth up ahead. The moon shown high and the way appeared clear when they crossed to the open stone track. Two men stood guard on the path leading to the structures entrance inside the temple. Jie took out the guard to the left while Crane eliminated the other. In silence, they continued for several more yards.

Lui Jie led the way inside. The group hurriedly passed the two guards that had stood watch inside the temple walls; they now lay dead on the scratched marble floor. Climbing onto the concrete platform, they came upon a large stone statue. "The entrance should be behind the Buddha." Jie ran his hand over the intricate carvings feeling for a latch. Hearing an audible click the panel popped open. The concentrated beams of their flashlights led the way down a steep flight of stairs. "This should lead to the mines. Right takes us to the bunker, left to the underwater hatches." Jie covered the locking mechanism with the device from Seaview. The apparatus sequenced the numbers and turned green. The lock clicked and the thick heavy door opened, its hinges squealed as it swung free, letting out into a tiny stone chamber. Crane and Jie beckoned the team forward. Spreading out before the teams eyes, lay a series of seemingly endless wooden braced dirt tunnels.

Crane, whose military background instilled in him emotionless detachment with a strong sense of duty, he possessed a deep respect for command. He knew his mission and the stakes for failure. "Jie, what direction?" Bare bulbs hung from the ceiling illuminating their way. The ground underfoot sloped down at a medium gradient. In ten yards the floor leveled out and the tunnels split right, then left, ending in two steel doors.

"The door on the right should open into the center of the bunker." Crane grasp the handle of the door. "Everyone set?" Guns drawn. "Through here." Crane motioned to the group of men who dispersed into two groups as they made their way inside the bunker.

Entering the bunker the team had been spotted by the guards in the immediate area. Two guards began to fire. Several shots impacted the concrete wall and metal door, spattering jagged fragments from above as well as behind the team. Kowalski and Patterson, squatted aimed and fired high, with the purpose of deflecting the defenders attention away from Crane and Jie. The pair moved fast to a more defensible position. Returning fire, Crane and Jie did the same for Kowalski and Patterson, affording the two team members a chance to move. They too dove for a better angle, shooting back, subduing the soldiers that were closest.

oOo

Angry voices and chaos could be heard outside his door. In the distance Nelson could hear the sounds of running footsteps moving along the corridor. The sound of an argument drifted in his direction accompanied by an insistent pounding on a nearby metal door. The Admiral began to fight against his own panic. He stood back over by the small cot his mind wrestled with constant fear. It was clear something had occurred on the other side of that door deep within his prison. Harry set his jaw and clenched his fists expecting the door to open any minute.

oOo

Moving cautiously but quickly, Crane motioned from his secure location. He had spotted increased activity coming at the team from the end of the hall. "Two more." Crane shouted, from his position.

Lui Jie hunch down beside Crane. He indicated a few more guards in an adjacent corridor gaining on their position. "Many armed, many not," Jie observed. "Maybe this will be easier than we originally thought."

"Don't count on it." Crane fired back.

"I'd bet we can't see all the security." Jie ventured in a throaty whisper. "I believe those are unarmed workers? It takes a lot of personnel to run a place this size."

Ski and Pat moved to the nearest doorway and opened fire again on the guards who rushed towards the team from the opposite side of the hall. A loud bang of a door could be heard as it burst open. In the distance the sound of additional gunfire, accompanied by the pounding of heavy boots. Turmoil erupted at the end of the corridor, within seconds the gun fire ceased. Kowalski called out, "Corridor clear, Skipper."

Jie ducked through a nearby hatch marked: Authorized Personnel Only. To the left a heavy metal hatch with a lock panel and wheel, similar to a pressure door. Jie closed the door, he turned the wheel and dogged it. Stepping back he set to work. A long bank of computer systems sat in front of him. The screens displayed blinking lights, indicating the location of all hatches and steel metal doors.

Adjacent to the panel, there appeared to be a line of shut down sequences to lock all hatches and doors. He started clicking levers and switches into a sealed position. The lines and symbols on the board steadied, a series of loud metallic clicks and clunks confirmed the locking mechanism had connected. The lights on the monitors pinpointed all the entrances, showing a section by section shut down in all the areas that were now closed and locked. Satisfied, he reached to open the few circuits that needed to stay unlocked for their escape. Lastly Jie pulled out an explosive pack from his canvas bag. He place the pack under one of the panels. Lifting his side arm, he peeked out of the doorway to check the corridor. Seeing no guards he moved off quickly.

Lui Jie came running back and turned to Lee and motioned. "I found the control systems. This part of the building is secure, Lee. I've locked down all the hatches except for our exit points. There still maybe armed patrols in the area." Jie stepped back from the doorway. "Find Nelson. We'll clear the way to the supply tunnels." Jie shouted. "Let's move out." Patterson and Kowalski moved to take-up cover positions along the passageway to open the section running directly into the tunnels.

The two men moved to follow Jie down the hallway, leaving Crane to locate the Admiral. Gun drawn, he made his way down the corridor, trying several doors, glancing in each room briefly as he passed. He registered labs, supply rooms and work facilities as he continued deeper into the facility. Across the corridor he slipped through a nondescript doorway. The Captain slowed turning a corner, and came face to face with a single armed guard, the man stood his ground. Crane swiftly backed away. The sound of a loud explosion accompanied by pops of gun fire deflected the guard's attention, shifting his focus away from Crane. The Captain moved in swiftly, hitting the man hard enough to knock him to his knees. The guard unsuccessfully tried to block the overhand blow. Crane hit him a second time and the guard dropped forward, crumpling to the concrete floor unconscious.

The Captain searched the fallen guard for the keys. When he found them he proceeded to unlock the latch and open the heavy steel door.

From Nelson's point of view, an unfamiliar figure appeared; it materialized to stand in the doorway. The tall dark man became back lit by the low dim light in the corridor, his dark clothing blended into the shadows of his prison. Nelson startled, frightened by the sight. All his instincts caused him to recoil, cower into the comparative safety of the cots shadowed corner. In the relative silence, "Admiral, are you here?" Lee called into the dimness, it obscured Crane's vision. The single sign of life, a barely discernible cry from the cell's occupant, followed by a long tense silence.

Nelson peered up, the light catching his features; Crane realized he had found Harry. He moved forward, deeper into the room as he reached for Nelson. The Captain heard a barely audible voice. It cracked sounding raspy, hoarse from disuse. "Lee?" Nelson stared as though he had seen a ghost. Quickly he pulled away and scurried backwards, putting distance between himself and Crane. "No!" Harry's hand clutched the dirty blanket tightly in his fist, drawing it up in an act of protection. "I don't understand, Lee can't be here. Seaview is no more, sunk to the bottom, all hands lost." Nelson paused, his eyes tracked past Crane; they appeared blind, unfocussed and dark. "Lee Crane's dead." The older man's head dropped, his voice grew mournful. "So am I." He sobbed. "No one knows I'm here. They all think I'm dead." He cringed again, as he slowly backed toward the flat surface of the wall. "It's another trick. I won't tell you anything."

The Admiral's words caused Lee's concern to heighten. He repeated, "Harry, it's me, Lee." Meeting Harry's gaze, he waited expectantly. He tried to stay calm, "I've come a long way to rescue you." Panic and fear flashed in Nelson's blue eyes, filled with intensity and confusion.

Lee felt relief just for a moment, as he stood in tense silence. Taking in Harry's state the relief he had initially experienced began to fade, replaced suddenly with dread. "Admiral, it's Lee." His head was spinning and his heart raced. "Harry, please, don't you know me? It's Lee. I've come to get you out of here, take you home. Back to Seaview." The time had past, he had no room now to deal with his own feelings. Feelings and emotions could get you killed. Getting Nelson out and his crew safely home took precedent.

In the dim light Nelson seemed dazed, confused and fearful. His hands loosened from the blanket, his knuckles not so white and taut, he reached out a tentative hand to touched Lee's arm. "Home. No, no not going home. Not for me." His utterance shuddered and broke. He stared at Lee with wide frightened eyes, his body slick with sweat. Behind the veil of desperation a visage of recognition began to awaken.

Lee met Harry's hard gaze and his heart tightened. "Don't you know me?" To Crane's eyes Harry appeared startlingly gaunt, his cheeks and eye sockets hollowed, his lips look terribly sore and chapped. Nelson's hair on a good day always looked a little fly away but now it displayed as unkempt, dark and matted.

In his center, Lee was a man with a burning desire to find Harriman Nelson alive. At the start of the mission he managed to suppress his stress with a type of detachment, focusing simply on the goal. Lee repressed a shiver, his calm demeanor grew taut, fraught with emotions he couldn't afford. It came with the sensation of true fear, the realization of not getting Harry out in time.

"No, it can't be Lee." Harry's lip quivered when he spoke, his voice dropped to a whisper, as if talking to himself. He strained to reconcile these critical elements but it made no sense. Lee and Seaview were gone. His eye settled past the Captain's as if lost again. "No one knows where I am..."lifting his gaze, Nelson fixed on the Captain's eyes. "They recovered my body."

"I never believed the body was yours. I knew you were alive." Lee settled his knee on the cot, disturbed by the image in front of him. Taking the Admiral's arm he lifted him off its surface. Nelson staggered back, attempting to pull away, freeing his arm, his legs buckled beneath him and he slumped back onto the cot. "Admiral," Lee lifted him again. "We need to leave."

The Admiral adjusted the angle of his head ever so slightly and something stirred deep inside Nelson's mind. He stumbled to his feet. Still in shock he lurched forward into an unsteady gate. Nelson trembled as he forced his body into motion. Wrapping a supportive arm around the Admiral, the pair moved out towards the exit. "Is it really you, Lee?"

"Yes, it's really me, but we need to get going." Crane listened intently, assured the Admiral of his existence. "The flying sub is waiting for us to take us to Seaview. We must hurry," Lee stressed, emphasizing his words. Lee gently push the Admiral in the direction of the exit. The two friends held tight to one another, as Lee assisted Nelson across the room.

Hours seem to pass, even though the time elapsed had been merely minutes. Realization crashed down on top of Nelson like a mental avalanche. Harry's eyes darted around as the two men stepped through the door. He could hear footfalls from behind them and a loud rumble of gun fire up ahead. "Who's with you? You didn't come alone, did you?"

"Kowalski's with Jie clearing us a path and locking down the facility. Patterson is checking the tunnel for our escape."

Nelson's brain felt muddled and confused. Suddenly he remembered something. Through the chaos came a moment of true clarity. "Lee, Lee." The Admiral's tone sounded urgent. "Lee, you must listen to me." He closed his eyes tight, as if to contain the clear thought.

"Not now, you can tell me when we are clear." Crane scouted the area around them judging their safety.

Patterson met them in the adjacent corridor. "Sir, it's clear to the exits."

"Where are Jie and Kowalski?"

"On there way, sir. They encountered some resistance after they locked the system down."

"Anyone hurt?"

"No, sir. They took care of it."

"Lee." The Admiral's voice urged again, attracting Lee's attention. "We must find the tapes." Nelson's defined goal helped him to focus his disorganized thoughts.

"What tapes?"

"Of the interrogations," he swallowed hard, "...my...interrogation." Nelson's face showed his desperation, flushing with pure distress. His tight control filtered through his voice. "They're in the lab. I, I don't know what I told them." He shook his head in a moment of anger. "I can't remember." Balling his fist over his eye lids. "I try, but nothing will come." Nelson opened his hand and pounded the palms on his temples to emphasize his frustration.

"Can you take us to the lab?" Nelson waited in an attempt to get his bearings. In front of him, the long corridors. Nelson's eyes cast up. "It's corridor B." The extended hallway ran parallel to their position. "The second, no the third room on the right. Yes, the third room...that's it." Nelson's clarity began to dissolve.

"Can you show me?" Crane placed Nelson in the lead.

Nelson's mind started to toss out remnants of memories in an attempt to guide Crane and Patterson down the now darkened hall. At its end, a room Nelson feared to enter. The lab door appeared closed but not locked. Standing at the doorway a shiver ran through Harry, a disturbing reminder of all that transpired in that room. "This is it." Nelson pointed at the door and faltered, having no desire to cross over it's threshold.

Crane flung open the door. Metal countertops lined the walls, bright lighting hovered above his head. Cabinets with glass fronts held rows of containers with a dark liquid. The work surface was cluttered with devices, many Crane didn't recognize. A break in the space revealed a tall floor to ceiling storage closet with locked double doors. Lee turned to Nelson and questioned, "where are the tapes?"

"In the locked cabinet on the far wall," Nelson responded. He indicated the closed double door storage locker located across the room.

Crane stepped closer and attempted to pull open the cabinet by force. The doors wouldn't budge. "I need something to pry the lock loose." He stopped to survey the area for anything to force the lock open and gain access to the interior of the unit.

"Lee, we need to take the recordings with us." Nelson explained. "We can't take a chance on the information contained on those recordings getting out."

Both men turned at the loud crack as Patterson tore a rod off a piece of lab equipment. "Skipper, will this work?" handing the metal object to Crane.

The Captain inserted the metal rod into the lock and tugged hard, snapping the lock open.

"Is this all of them, Admiral?" scooping up all the tapes from the top shelf.

"They should be marked, _'Nelson.'_

Crane read from the top of the container, "Nelson Wènzhěn, Nelson Interrogation." The thought sent a shiver up his back. _'That explains a lot,'_ entered the disturbing thought. He pushed the tapes into the front compartment of his explosives bag and focused on the job at hand, getting everyone out of here alive.

From the far corner emerged a dark haired woman, she stepped out leveling her gun at Crane. "Captain Crane, I presume? I'll take those if you don't mind."

Crane handed over the container of tapes. "You'll never get away in time. This entire structure is rigged to explode."

"It won't matter Captain, you'll all be dead and I will be gone." She waved the gun threateningly at Crane.

Patterson returned to the doorway and Nelson's side. In the blur of a second the Admiral reached for Pat's gun. Nelson grasped the gun tightly in his hands, he lifted his arm and aimed at Wang, firing a single shot. The bullet struck the doctor in the chest. Wang's surprised face turned to Nelson, "Admiral, it seems after all, you have your revenge." The gun fell from her hands.

"You'll not harm anyone ever again." Nelson responded as Wang slipped to the floor.

Silence rushed in as Crane and Patterson stood there in stunned disbelief. Crane stepped towards Nelson and gently lifted the weapon from the Admiral's hand, returning it to Patterson. The Captain quickly retrieved the tapes from Wang's body. The silence was broken by the crackle of the Captain's radio, the interruption pushed any and all lingering dark thoughts aside.

"Skipper," Ski's voice sounded alarmed. "Several guards have broken through. They may be heading in your direction."

"Acknowledged, can you and Jie handle it?"

Kowalski's voice came back in a burst of static. "Aye, sir. We'll try and stop them here..."

Finishing the job Crane grasped Nelson's arm. "Come on, we have to move." The sounds of gunfire echoed from outside the lab. Crane grabbed for his radio, the Captain fingered the controls, he ordered. "Keep going, and meet us in the escape tunnels."

"Pat, take point, check the hall," Crane ordered. "I'll catch up with you in a moment." Crane ran his eyes over the room, his gaze stopped at the dead woman on the floor. Before leaving Lee place an explosives charge under one of the counters.

Pat called back. "We're clear, Skipper." The small group headed out, moving down the corridor to a service passage. Taking a few convoluted turns before they reached the entrance to the tunnels.

As the team from Seaview retreated, they placed charges throughout the structure intending to destroy the installation when they were clear. So far everything had gone according to plan.

oOo

To Nelson the next few seconds were a blur, running down deserted hallways, through opened hatches, downstairs. He stumbled along the corridors with the help of Crane and Patterson. Nelson felt lost as his mind's clarity of purpose disappeared; he again retreated back into himself. His already fuzzy vision blurred further, and his head began to hurt, a reaction to the exertion and the drugs that pushed through his system. His depleted mind and body tied together with his weakened muscles caused him to experience a sluggish feeling, while he struggled to keep pace with the team. Their journey was further complicated by the condensation on the worn stone floors and walls. The overall dampness caused the footing to become slippery, as well as quite dangerous. Up ahead Nelson could roughly make out a direct view of the escape hatches. Dock two and three lay at the end of the tunnels.

Thundering footfalls had advanced on them from behind. Bullets from the few guards that had broken through, struck the stone wall showering pieces of concrete from above. The shards spattered the team with razor edged fragments. They raced through the passageways. A round whizzed pass them and hit the wall directly above Crane. Lee's arm went up protecting his head; he swung around and squatted low pressing himself against the adjacent wall. He pivoted to the left, his pistol hissed as he returned fire. The first shot ricocheted of the stone walls, the second hit their pursuer squarely in the chest, sending him to the floor. He continued to rotate and looked back behind him; a satisfied expression crossed his face.

Crane could hear additional gun fire from behind. Jie got off a shot from the other end of the corridor. The bullet dropped the second guard that had pursued them into the tunnels. Out of the dimness Jie and Kowalski ran towards Crane. Jie shouted, skittering to a stop on the damp slippery floor. "I think we're all right for the moment, Lee."

Lee hoped they could make it to the exit before running into any additional guards. Crane heard a scuffling, the sound echoed off the stone walls, the movement was directly behind his team. He turned, he realized the chances of that were zero. Out from the shadows appeared an armed guard dressed in black, his gun drawn, he walked slowly towards the rescue party. He kept to the inner wall, maintaining his distance. His voice came across calm and controlled. "You can stop now. I have sent for re-enforcements. They will be here momentarily. You will not escape."

Ski who was nearest to their destination and partially concealed by shadows, ducked into an obscured doorway. His intention to back track along the interconnecting tunnels to the point where he could emerge behind their pursuer.

Crane became aware of the rating's retreat into the tunnels; he realized Kowalski had a plan. Crane endeavored to buy time in an effort to distract the guard. "Your right, we'll wait." Crane lifted his arms in an act of surrender. "We give up. I'll just help the Admiral back to his quarters. Is that okay?"

"No, we'll wait for the reinforcements before we go back. Just stay where you are or I'll shoot." The guard began to glanced nervously around.

"No need for that, we won't move," knowing reinforcements would not be coming to help. They all stood stone-still not hearing any additional footfalls in any of the adjacent corridors.

Out of the shadows Paterson quickly made a move towards the soldier. A shot came from the guard's gun. The sound thundered off the stone walls. Pat went down gripping his upper thigh. "Pat!" Crane shouted over his shoulder.

"I'm all right Skipper. Just a crease in my leg."

"Okay. Okay. Everyone stay still." Crane turned back to the guard. "No one's going to move. There's no need to shoot." The soldier eased up on the grip of the gun, but continued to aim it at the Seaview team.

Kowalski crouched close along the stone wall, he bent low under a narrow arch. He moved with silence, leaping over and ducking under obstacles. Unnoticed, he stepped quietly out into the dim tunnel. From behind, he pointed his automatic pistil and fired, killing the man. The fallen guard lay motionless, gun clutched in his hand. A dark pool of blood quickly expanded from his head wound, running red, staining the floor below him.

"Good work, Kowalski. Did you see anyone else behind us?"

"No, Skipper. I think we're clear."

"Paterson, can you walk?"

"Yes, I think so..." Pat steeled himself and held on tight to the stone wall for stability. He took several deep shuttering breaths, visibly shaken. Patterson ventured to rise, he began to balance himself on his feet, hoping he could put a little weight on that damaged leg.

"Ski, give him a hand." Kowalski slung Paterson's arm over his shoulder and proceeded down the tunnel.

"Aye, sir." Patterson felt a wave of relief wash over him as Ski took the weight from his injured leg.

"Time to go!" Crane barked as he pulled out a com unit to signal FS1. "Seabird, this is Sandpiper, do you read?" They had finally reached the end of the narrow tunnels that led to the escape hatches and the Flying Sub.

Sharkey touched the transducer at his throat. "This is Seabird, read you, Sandpiper."

"We're ready for retrieval, Seabird."

"Moving into position now." Chief Sharkey felt the engines rumble to life as he rotated the sub over and above the hatch. Slowly Sharkey lowered her to the exterior escape hatch. Descending she touched down, a metallic click sounded along with a hiss, giving him confirmation of a solid seal. Her engine spinning down to idle, in order to maintain a steady attitude. Unbuckling his harness the Chief jumped up and open the hatch from his end. "Seabird to Sandpiper. Seal secure, hatch is open, waiting for you on the other side."

Crane pressed the button on the communication device. "Very good Seabird we're coming through." Crane turned to Kowalski. "Ski, you go up first, help Patterson. Come back and help me with the Admiral."

"Okay, Skipper." Ski helped Paterson towards the ladder, grasping, together they climbed toward the hatch. Kowalski turned the valve wheel, opening the hatch. The chamber was a standard air lock leading up to the deck of FS1.

Jie touch Lee's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "Lee, this is where I leave you."

"Are you sure? We could give you a lift?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll go out the way we came in. Give me ten minutes before you blow this place."

"Stay safe and out of trouble."

"Yeah, you too."

"And, Jie," Lee grasped Jie's hand in a firm measure of friendship. "Thanks, couldn't have pulled this off without your help."

"Always for a friend, Lee." Lui Jie turned and hurried off through the tunnels to the escape ladder and up to the temple grounds.

Nelson hovered on the edge of unconsciousness. Harry felt firm but kind hands lift him into a seat as the harness wrapped around him. He heard the metallic click as the buckle was secured. The Admiral pressed his aching head against his fist wishing the hammering inside would stop long enough to allow him to think. He had imagined over and over again how he could escape. As time slipped past he had given up all hope.

"Kowalski, see to Patterson's leg." Crane made his way to the pilot's seat. "Chief, is the Admiral secure?"

"Everyone's buckled in, sir." Sharkey assured the Captain as he sat in the copilot's seat.

Crane's entire bearing changed as soon as he sat down, melting into the pilots seat, an enormous wave of relief came over him. He took a deep breath and sighed, straightened up to his normal posture and strapped himself in. He turned aft checking once again on his most valuable passenger, Admiral Nelson. Satisfied the Admiral was safe he touched the main controls of FS1 and eased the small craft away from the airlocks. "Ski, are you all set?"

"Aye, sir. Just give me the word."

As the craft approach five hundred feet distant, Crane glanced down at his watch, nodding to Kowalski. "Jie, I hope you're clear." He ordered, "Blow it."

"Aye, sir." Kowalski flipped up the safety and depressed the red button.

oOo

From deep inside the underground structure the explosions ruptured both walls and ceiling. The ground began to shake from above, packed soil poured into the bunker burying anyone alive under mounds of dirt. The broad beams inside the mines cracked loudly, as chunks of heavy wood rained down on the personnel, collapsing doorways, preventing anyone trying to escape. Fires erupted throughout the concealed facility igniting the wood. The connected mine tunnels gave way as well. Above on the Temple grounds large sink holes began to form, the disintegrating stone pillars and statues were pulled down, deep into the earth. All that remained were large pits filled with stone and debris.

oOo

Lee Crane let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. From behind they heard the roar from an array of explosions. The leading shock waves rocked and buffeted the Flying Sub as she picked up speed away from the turbulence as they headed for the surface. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Sharkey who sat in the copilot's seat nodded. "Aye, sir. With pleasure, Skipper."

Nelson realized he was in the passenger chair aboard FS1. The little submersible vibrated as she struggle to ascend through the water to the surface. Harry found himself watching the viewing windows as they rhythmically past up through the murky water.

Crane pulled back on the controls. The entire team felt the acceleration press them all firmly back into their cushioned seats as FS1 launched upward. The craft rolled as the crest of a wave passed under it, the nose pointing up as she rocketed skyward. FS1 took flight, quickly meeting the dark night. The little ship banked right and tore through the sky, chewing up the remaining distance to Seaview. Crane fingered his transducer. "Seabird to Albatross, do you read."

"We read you, Seabird."

"Package recovered. ETA to rendezvous coordinates 40 minutes."

Morton smiled. "Message confirmed, ETA 40 minutes. Albatross out."

 **Chapter 27**

Chip reattached the mic to the bracket. "Mister Morton," Sparks called. "Sir, I've got a location on the source of that transmission."

Chip Morton hurried to the communications shack. "Let see it."

Sparks confirmed. "Bearing, oh –nine –four degrees."

"Ron!" Morton shouted, "Anything on sonar at that location?"

"I'm getting a faint shadow, hard to determine what it is…"

"Link the signal into the computer. Enhance the gain; see what the computer makes of that shadow." Ron turned a few dials, "Aye, sir."

Moments later the computer spit out its findings. "It's a sub alright, just beyond that ridge."

The XO picked up the mic. "Missile room load forward torpedo tubes one and two and stand by for tactical data."

The coms crackled, "Aye, sir." O'Brien acknowledged. "Loading, forward tubes one and two, standing by."

"Very well." Morton replied lifting the mic. "All hands rig for silent running. Activate all anti sonar gear. Maneuvering," the XO quietly ordered. "Come to course two, one, four, approach at dead slow." As he watched the sonar display, "She's just on the other side of that ridge."

"We have a firing solution, sir." Ron fingered his dials.

Picking up the mic Morton ordered, "Fire forward torpedoes one and two." The swish of the torpedoes leaving the tubes sent a slight shutter along the boat. Chip glanced at the sonar display.

Ron reported. "Torpedo's on course."

Morton counted down. "Three, two, one." A loud explosion could be heard as the torpedoes hit there mark. They detonated, destroying the enemy sub. "Helm, hard right rudder, flank speed. Take us out of here." Chip grabbed the mic, shouting. "All hands brace for shock wave!"

Within seconds the waters around Seaview exploded, sending shock wave shuddering through the sub. The boat lurched, pitching down and rolling from side to side, throwing the crew into the steel bulkheads and sharp corners of the consoles. Morton, with difficulty, gained his feet, grabbing at the mic. "Damage report." The XO ordered.

"No damage, sir," came the immediate reply.

Morton lifted the mic. "All hands, secure from silent running." Chip glanced around the control room, he watched as the crew retrieved items dislodged in the turbulence.

The silence that followed was broken by Crane's voice as it burst through the coms. "This is FS1 permission to dock."

"Permission granted, Skipper. Come on home."

 **Chapter 28**

Jess stood in the frame of the sickbay hatch. "Lee, is he all right? Is he conscious?"

"He was when we brought him aboard." She could see the tension rolling through Lee's muscles. "Jess, they used drugs to interrogate him." Lee whispered. His lids dropped, his lush lashes delicately brushed the edge of his cheeks. "Doc's checking him out now. We don't know anything yet."

"Are you okay?" Lee seemed frayed. Jess lightly touched Lee's fingers.

"Yeah, it was a shock to see him like this." Lee held tight to Jessica's hand. "I thought he was dead. Then I had hope we'd find him alive and now this..." Lee's words trailed off into a disturbed silence. He had been too shocked, too horrified by Nelson's condition to feel the anger he felt now.

"Jamieson can help, give it some time." She could feel the intensity of Lee's emotions.

"Are you going to listen to the tapes?"

"How do you know about the tapes?"

"When I came to look for you I ran into Chip. He told me about the tapes and Harry's condition. I came straight here. Chip said he'd be along soon: he had a few things to finish up." Jess waited, she hesitated to ask again. "Well?"

"Well? What?"

"Are you going to..."

"I think I have to..." His head went down and he became silent.

"Lee, I understand how difficult it's going to be."

"Listening to Harry being tortured. I don't know how. We simply need to know what he said. How much he gave away." It was hard to believe that Admiral Harriman Nelson would give away secrets under any circumstances. A sense of dread added an extra twist to the tight knot that had developed in his stomach.

"Lee, he was tortured." Jess tried to ease the Captain's obvious torment, touching his shoulder lightly. "You can't expect..."

Crane pulled away, he became agitated. Lee clenched his fist and began to pace in circles. Anger crept though Lee. "I know that!" He lashed out, turning on Jess. His pain evident in his eyes. "Don't you think I know that?" Hearing the rising tone in his voice, Lee went from what had seemed like anxiety to anger in an instant.

"I only meant...you accomplished your mission. You got him home." She managed to keep her temper in check. She realized he hadn't, in truth, directed his frustration at her.

Finding his calm again, he drew in a deep breath. His lips tighten across his face. Before he continued, "I'm sorry. I thought it would be over after I found him. But there is no rest to be had, not yet. As things stand now, we have," Crane stopped. "He has," Lee corrected, "a long road ahead." Nelson's condition sapped all the satisfaction from his rescue.

Jess put a supportive hand out, reaching running her fingertips along Lee's arm. "And now it's not. It's just starting." Jess understood how grave the situation had become. In due course, when Crane reconciled events, the Captain would seek out advice and comfort from those around him. It would take time. Lee's mind as well as his body were still in shock, regardless of the circumstances. Crane felt the guilt for not getting to Nelson in time.

Jess drifted away withdrawing from the compartment, aware Lee needed to be alone to see Harry. She also knew with certainty that there wasn't anything she could say or do to make all this right.

After Lee's outburst his eyes filled with dark distress at what was to come. He felt disturbed by the entire situation. He conceded in his heart that Jess was right in her assessment of conditions; this was just the beginning of a long journey with no guarantees at its end.

oOo

Captain Crane entered Doc's office; he spotted Jamieson at the far end of the compartment speaking to one of the corpsmen. Jamieson looked up. "Skipper?"

"How's the Admiral doing?"

"A bit shaken, considering all he's gone through." Jamieson fingered the incomplete file on his desk. "Physically he's a bit underweight but that's not my primary concern. It's his mental state that worries me the most."

"Has being back made any difference?"

"Too soon to say." Jamie leveled his eyes with the Captain's. "I don't think I need to tell you...I know you are aware of his emotional state, the fear. It seems to consume him. It's not like him at all."

"Yes, I have noticed. I thought being on Seaview would help that..."

"Lee, your right, being on Seaview will help but nothing will change overnight. However, I feel just being here will help. Lee, it's going to take time. You do realize that, don't you?"

"I was hoping things would improve once we got back."

"My intension is not to discourage you, only to make you aware of the reality of the situation."

"I appreciate that."

"I've sedated him for the time being. He needs uninterrupted sleep at the moment."

"I did the best I could," Crane replied. "I wish we could have gotten him out sooner."

"You got him back alive. That's all that matters. We'll deal with problems as they arise. The Admiral's tough, he'll get through it."

"That he is, Jamie." Crane always concerned over his crew. "How's Paterson?"

"It's a shallow wound. The bullet was a through and through, it didn't hit the artery or the bone. He'll be off his feet for a few weeks. He was lucky, you all were."

"Can I see the Admiral...for a moment?" Lee straightened and attempted to shove his guilt aside.

"He may not recognize you. He's pretty out of it. Those drugs have not had time to clear his system."

"I need a moment. Just a look."

Will Jamieson touch the Captain's shoulder. "All right, if you insist."

"Thanks."

"When you're through, you get some rest yourself." Jamieson instructed.

"I will, Jamie, and thanks."

Crane approached the single bunk where Harry lay. "Harry, I don't know if you can hear me or understand what I am saying...but you're home. We got you back to Seaview." Lee suspected that Nelson heard every word he said.

Harry turned to stare blankly at Lee, stretching out the moment.

Lee simply watched the wounded blue eyes and anguished features that said so much in there silence. He'd give his friend time. Nelson's face calmed, his eyes cleared of there torment and he focused on the Captain. "Lee, everyone safe?" The Admiral slurred his words as he spoke.

"Yes, everyone is safe. Everyone made it back."

"I heard something about a sub as we came aboard?" Crane had to listen carefully to hear Nelson's soft words. "Seaview? Is she all right, no damage?" His words trailed off.

"No. No damage. The enemy sub was destroyed. Chip didn't even damage the paint. Everyone is fine, sir." Lee watched as Harry spoke, his blue eyes dulled with pain again.

"Good. That's good, Lee." Harry gave him a little smile.

Lee allowed the slightest hint of a smile to form on the corners of his mouth. He continued to stand beside his friend for a long moment. The Captain watched while the sadness drifted back into Harry's eyes. Crane didn't know how he would deal with that sadness. He stayed, devoting his full attention to Nelson until the Admiral slipped back into sleep.

"Admiral, you made it through." The Captain touched the out stretched hand, a light, brief contact. "You're going to be all right. You sleep now. I'll be back to talk later." Lee needed to stay out of that dark place where the voices called. I managed to get Harry out, right now that's all that matters.

Jamieson lightly grasped Crane's upper arm, turning him. "Skipper, he'll be all right for now. You need to take care of yourself." Concern shadowed the Doctor's words, "I'll alert you to any changes. Go get some rest."

"Okay, Jamie." He would have like to sit with Harry, wait for him to wake again. Furrowing his brow and inhaling a shaky breath, "you're right."

"I know I am. Lee, he's safe and so are you."

Lee looked once again over at the Admiral. With a deep sigh of resignation, Crane nodded to Jamieson and reluctantly walked out of sickbay. Harry was back but everything remained unsettled, thing's were not right and he had no insight on how to

correct it.

 **Chapter 29**

In the corridor, Chip approached the Captain as Lee left sickbay. "Lee, I got away as soon as I could."

"O'Brien in the control room?"

"Yes, he is." Chip looked at the deck. "Lee, how's the Admiral? He looked pretty bad when you came aboard?"

"It is bad. It came as a shock to see him like that. He seemed mostly out of it during our escape in the tunnels." Crane rubbed at his eyes. "Doc said it will take time. His immediate concern is for his mental state. He saw first hand, the fear in the Admiral's eyes...how he retreated from everyone that came near him."

"That doesn't sound good, Lee."

"I had hoped being in familiar surroundings would help alleviate some of those fears. I said as much to Jamieson." Chip noticed the little muscles around Crane's eyes. They began to tighten as he spoke revealing his stress.

"What did he say?"

"That it would take time. We have to wait and see...He's tough. I hope he...we can get through this..."

"You know everyone will be willing to help."

"I know. And believe me; it'll take every man aboard to see this through."

"Are you going to your cabin?"

"No, I'm too wound up to sleep."

"Let's grab a cup of coffee in the ward room. I'm off duty, if you're not tired we can talk."

"Okay, sounds good. At some point I need to find Jess. I had words with her...I didn't mean too. It just came out."

"She of all people knows what kind of stress you've been under. I'm sure she thought nothing of it. You know that girl, is very understanding. She puts up with you, after all."

Crane smiled at his friend. "Yeah, thanks. I think." The two men proceeded down the corridor.

"Doctor Sutton said something about the lab. She wanted to test the core samples she and Kowalski had brought back from the last excursion with Aquarius. She thinks a few of the samples have naturally occurring potassium, possible thorium-bearing _minerals."_

 _"How did she seem to you when you spoke to her?"_

 _"Excited." Chip flashed a wide smile. "I didn't see any hint of anger. I don't think you have anything to worry about."_

 **Chapter 30**

Nelson abruptly opened his eyes, _'Am I awake'_ he asked himself. He did a panicked glance around the room. _'Yes, this is sickbay on Seaview.'_ Nelson let out a quick sigh as relief set in. _'It's real.'_

At times Nelson became confused, he didn't know if he was awake or asleep. _'When Lee is with me I feel confident that my mind is fully awake.'_ At other times it took him longer to remember he had been rescued, not a captive in enemy hands. No longer being, what he considered, tortured for his knowledge.

The Admiral closed his eyes again. Slipping realities bonds into a nightmare world where once again he felt trapped, locked in a cell, not knowing what would come next.

oOo

He awoke gasping for breath, blinking, he glanced around. "Where am I?" he whispered softly. The room appeared dim. He was alone. The sharp odor of medicinal alcohol lingered in the air, a monitor beat out a quiet rhythm in time with his heart. Harry cautiously moved but an acute pain in his head subdued him along with the tug of an I.V. attached to his right arm. _'Am I awake?'_ Lifting it up, he examined his arm. Slowly he remembered. _'Yes, this is sickbay on Seaview.'_

It was quiet in Jamieson's office as the Doctor wrote up the Admiral's chart. He heard a faint rustling of sheets accompanied by a low moan and a soft voice. It came from the direction of the sickbay bunks. Closing the chart he grabbed his stethoscope and stepped toward the whispers.

Harry's head ached, a throb of relentless pain. The monitor kept pace with his increasingly rapid heart beat. Reaching up he rubbed his hand across his tired bleary eyes. Closing his lids he tried to remember what had happened. His mind slipped out of reality for a moment, falling back into the blackness. It harbored a distressed vision of a dark lonely place. The planted memories-they all twisted around reality...it all distorted his thoughts. Lee Crane and FS1 wove its way through his sluggish brain as the truth seeped through, all pushing to the surface.

Jamieson leaned in. "Harry, it's me, Will." In Nelson's conscious but unclear state of mind, a figure appeared out of the shadows, he shied away overcome by fear and a terrifying thought that the rescue was all a dream.

"Doc?" Not entirely sure that the figure looming over him was real.

"Yes, Admiral. You're safe aboard Seaview. Do you remember?"

Closing his eyes again, it felt as though he was trying to think through a fog. He heard the words as random groupings. He sought some correlation to the words and their meaning. He found it difficult to put it all together. Nelson stared up at Jamieson and blinked. "Lee? He came? He found me."

"Yes, that's right, Admiral, he found you." Jamison's voice continued to drift towards him.

Nelson shook his head in an effort to clear it. "For a moment I'd forgotten where I was..." The Admiral struggled to focus his attention on the doctor. "I was talking to him?"

"Yes. A few hours ago." Jamieson's tone turned professional as he explained. "It's the drug they gave you. It will take time for you to heal. Your memories will be foggy, uncertain. You'll forget things at first, you won't be able to trust your own thoughts. Your imagination coupled with the past and the present will feel all twisted together for a while. It's similar to what can happen in a dream like state. It's the trauma from the drugs. As it clears your system, your mind, will sharpen becoming clearer." Jamieson pulled out his stethoscope. "So in general, how are you feeling?

Nelson took a mental inventory. "My arm hurts and I have the devil of a headache."

"The headache is to be expected. As for your arm I cleaned the injection area. It's infected." Doc's clinical manner remained. "I can give you something to ease the headache."

"I doubt they cared about infection. Once they got what they wanted they most likely would have killed me." Although Seaview is constantly in motion, Harry felt for the first time in quite a while he finally had his feet on solid ground.

"You still need rest, Admiral."

"Okay, Doc." Nelson, needing no amount of convincing, closed his eyes and drifted off, determined not to forget that he was finally home.

The on duty corpsmen worked nearby. "Frank, I want updates on the Admiral every half hour. Notify me immediately if you note any changes in his condition." Glancing down at the chart he lifted his gaze to Nelson. "Don't leave him alone. I want someone nearby, keep a close watch on him."

"Aye, sir." Doc handed Nelson's chart to the young man. "Sir, if he asks for you or Captain Crane?"

"Assure the Admiral that I'll see him, then call me immediately. If you have to leave for any reason have one of the corpsmen stay with the Admiral. Don't leave him alone. Inform me first, then you call Captain Crane. Tell him that Admiral Nelson is asking for him."

"Aye, sir."

 **Chapter 31**

Lee had argued that it wasn't a good idea for the Admiral to listen to the tapes. That's when Harry pulled rank on Crane, insisting he do the listening. Nelson threaded the reel of audio tape carefully into the machine. He sat at his desk and pressed play, holding the ear piece of the headset close to is head. ' _Nà'ěrxùn xúnwèn. 1980 nián 5 yuè 15 rì. Jìliàng zēngjiā èrbǎi..._ Nelson interrogation, May 15, 1980, dosage increased, two hundred...' The Admiral tried to listen and at the same time, not to listen. Wang's voice ran through the interrogation like a sinister thread, weaving, planting her deceptive thoughts. The man had retained portions of the interrogations. He needed no further reminder of the torturous sessions. He had played more than half of the tapes. He hadn't given away any secrets, at least nothing of consequence, so far. He hoped the remainder of the taped sessions were as vague. Harry blew out a deep breath. The reminder of what he had endured, while disturbing, didn't outweighed his need to discover exactly what information he gave to the Chinese.

oOo

The tortured shriek split the quiet of A deck. Lee being the closest was first up and out into the corridor. Crane forcefully barged into Nelson's cabin, followed closely by Chip Morton and Jamieson.

Nelson couldn't move, he felt trapped. Terrifying images and weird distortions drifted through his mind, dark and twisted. His eyes focused on the destruction of Seaview and the death of his crew. He reached out a hand, finding another, he clung to it. He shouted. "Lee!" The scene felt familiar as if it had already happened. He grasped the hand tighter as if it were a life line and that's exactly what it had become, an anchor to life and one step closer to sanity.

Nelson heard all the desperate cries, the sounds echoed in his head. He couldn't shut out all the wails and moans of his crew, his dying crew. One voice rose above the rest, _'Help us, Admiral, before it's too late.. you can help us,'_ the agonizing voice of Captain Crane.

Deathly cold hands began to claw at him, pulling him down. He felt a scream building but his lungs burned as if he were breathing water. Suddenly a single coherent voice broke through, the whispers surrounding him all dropped away. "Admiral, Harry, Harry!" The hands started to slip away from his fingers as the cry deepened inside of him. It fought its way out of his lips.

Everything in front of Nelson's eyes disappeared in a blinding bright flash. Harry bolted up in his bunk with a shriek, "No!" His body drenched in sweat, the room swimming around him. He began to shake, his head started to clear, his eyes regained there vision. Lee had hold of him. "Harry wake up. You're having a nightmare."

"Lee, you're alive?" Nelson forced himself to breathe slowly taking in a deep breath. He peered intently into Lee's hazel eyes, recognizing the Captain's worry.

"Admiral, I'm here. You were having a bad dream." Lee could see the glimmer of damp tears on the Admiral's cheeks.

Harry dropped his head and whispered, "It happened again." His bleary eyes began to scan the room settling on Crane's distressed features.

From behind Lee, Jamieson stepped into sight. Taking the Admiral's wrist he checked his pulse. "I'd like you to return to sickbay. I can effect a better treatment; Perhaps control the nightmares in a more structured environment."

"Admiral, I think Doc is right." The Captain opened his mouth to make another plea but instead he bit his lip quietly saying. "You need rest, Admiral. You can't keep going like this..." This dream joined a series of nightmares, hallucinations and vivid day dreams that had plagued Nelson's mind for the past several weeks. Lee thought, not for the first time, Harry's mind would not give him peace any time soon.

"No! I'll be fine." His words were adamant. "Doc, give me something here."

Jamieson turned to his corpsmen who stood in the shadow of the Admiral's door. "Bring me the Clonazepam. Four milligrams to start, every six hours. It should help with the nightmares."

"Thanks, Doc." Nelson settled uneasily back against the pillow. Jamieson had been aware from the beginning that the drugs the Chinese used to interrogate Nelson would have a lingering effect, as do most hallucinogenic substances. Night terrors happened to be only one of the nasty side effects.

"Admiral if this doesn't work I will order you to sickbay. Are we clear on that?" Jamieson determined expression said, if and when we get to that point, he'd broach no argument.

"Lee?" Crane nodded, meeting the Admiral's gaze.

Crane replied, "Yes—Admiral." Unable to repress the quiver in his voice.

"It'll be okay."

Crane's jaw tightened as he exhaled, swallowing his worry and then squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Get some rest."

Lee closed the cabin door quietly behind him. He rubbed his hand over his weary eyes. "Doc?"

Jamieson stopped and turned to face Crane. "Yes, Skipper?"

"How bad is this...? Is there anything we can do to help him? Anything at all?" A sadness washed through Lee, a coldness cut through his body, like a sharp North Atlantic wind. He felt truly afraid for Harry; fear crept in, an emotion Crane experienced infrequently.

"I'll give it to you straight. Physically his health has improved markedly. I am, however, troubled by the persistence of the nightmares. The flashbacks, at times have rendered him completely immobile. They have left him nearly physically and mentally incapacitated, in some cases for several hours." Jamieson spoke to Lee as they traveled down the corridor. "I'm hoping the medications and being among friends would be beneficial, maybe lessen his symptoms. That said, this may be a manifestation of a larger more complex problem. Frankly my concerns lie in the area of permanent trauma such as PTSD. We're not entirely sure what drugs were used and what effect it has on the human brain."

"Is that something we need to concern ourselves with so soon?"

"Yes. I'd like to monitor him more closely but you know how stubborn Harry can be. Let's try the drugs and see what happens. Maybe between the medications, time and his surroundings, we will start to see some improvements...perhaps as soon as the next few days." Doc brushed his hand across his chin. "As for helping, just keep him occupied. Listen when he wants to talk. Keep him engaged in the routine of Seaview. That may be the best thing for him." Jamieson sighed. "Lee, I have resisted using other drugs in the benzodiazepine* family, stronger more dangerous forms of the drug. I have employed only the less debilitating forms such as Ativan* and Diazepam.* After this particular incident, I felt compelled to give him a stronger form as well as an increased dosage." The Doctor met Crane's eyes, "My original recommendations stand. Keep him busy. Occupied. It's the best form of therapy in combination with the medications to help lessen the fear and anxiety."

"Thanks, Jamie, for the advice. We will do our best. Good night." Lee closed his eyes for a second, feeling the emptiness, the helplessness as it weighted him down. His mind ran in circles to no useful conclusions.

"Good night, Lee." Jamieson said quietly as he retreated back to his cabin, he rubbed his temples in an effort to dispel his own concerns. Crane could see how worried the Doctor had become over the Admiral's condition. Lee had rested all his hopes in Jamieson, believing that the Doctor could find an answer.

oOo

Harry lay still in his bunk, waiting for Jamieson's meds to do something, anything. Maybe it would finally help, quell the restless demons that haunted his mind. Sometimes while awake he could hear the frantic voices calling out of the darkness. Other times he found himself lost in a foggy landscape, unable to move or to break free. He could control the waking dreams by sheer force, focusing on reality, thrusting them below the surface thoughts. At night when he slept the dreams would drag the images to the surface. He'd struggle in an empty landscape walking down endless paths searching desperately, afraid of what he'd find. Nelson didn't know how long he could go on. He was not in control, he'd tried to stay awake but that wouldn't work for long.

 _'What can I do? This is tearing Seaview apart, especially Lee. He's holding onto all his unfounded guilt.'_ He'd find Lee watching him. He could see the worry and the misplace guilt. He caught the odd word when speaking with Lee, the responsibility the Captain placed squarely on his own shoulders for not finding Harry in time.

When speaking with Lee, Jamieson or even the crew, their company kept him out of his own head. It distracted his thoughts for a short time. He did his best to drive the constant fear away. Allocating the twisted feelings to the farthest parts of his mind but it continuously pushed back. The suppression of unpleasant emotion coupled with anxiety had quickly became a talent. He had no idea how long he could maintain the facade without breaking down completely. But his visions persistently shouted at him in a disconcerting whisper. His existence continuously felt like a living nightmare, a horrible and never ending nightmare.

 **Chapter 32**

Crane sat in the single chair opposite Nelson's desk. He felt as though he had been call to the principals office, as knots twisted at his stomach. "Admiral, what did you want to talk to me about. It sounded serious."

Whatever retribution the older man was about to meter out, he'd take it. He had accepted the consequences of his actions long ago. He realized he hadn't met his responsibilities; he had deliberately disobeyed the direct orders from a superior officer. The most important task had been accomplished. He had brought Nelson home. Everything else, at this point seemed irrelevant.

"It is, Lee." Nelson sat aside the files he had been reading, moving them to the edge of his desk. "I've been talking to Washington." Nelson cast an unreadable look at the Captain. "They tell me you were ordered not to pursue an investigation into my so called death."

"Yes, sir." Crane glanced down at his hands for a second, raising his eyes. "I directly disobeyed orders. If you want my resignation..."

"Lee, you put your life at risk, your career on the line, not to mention Seaview and her crew. You risked everything." Nelson placed his hands flat on the desk." Washington has left the matter solely up to me on how to handle the situation, and you."

"I realize I risked everything." Lee clenched his hands into fist as he met the Admiral's gaze. "Sir, every man aboard had a choice."

"The fact remains you should never have done it, risked everything on me. I'm not worth that cost."

"You are to me and the crew aboard Seaview." You could read the sincerity in Lee's bright hazel eyes. "The crew's willingness to find you had been as strong as my own. Every single man volunteered. If it weren't for Chip, he helped me hold it all together. Tracking that enemy sub, sinking her, getting us clear. So you see..." Lee remained strong, defended his choices.

"Yes, I see. I do see." Nelson closed his eyes and sat back. "I'd have most likely done the same were it you that had been missing." Nelson's chest felt tight with tension. Considerable pressure had been place on Nelson to formally discipline the Captain.

"I'm sorry," Crane said quietly. "I know you wouldn't have wanted me to put Seaview in danger. But when I read your letter, I knew you were alive." Ringing his hands he continued. "Admiral Park wouldn't give me any information. I had to reach out to Lui Jie, he was the only one I could turn to. Jie happened to have the intelligence and the resources in the area to investigate. His help happened to be invaluable planning the rescue."

A pained expression ran across Nelson's features. "I take it, it was Jie's associates that knew my whereabouts. And contacting him was not sanctioned?"

"No, it wasn't."

"You did this all on your own?" Nelson steepled his fingers blowing out a breath.

"Chip and the crew backed me up. But yes, Admiral I did. Jie became my single reliable source of information. It came down to his operatives, his network, they were in possession of the intel that gave us, me, the location on your whereabouts?"

Nelson's features held a troubled aspect. "Well, I don't suppose it truly matters now."

"No, sir." Crane looked up into the Admiral's blue eyes, not seeing that glimmer of hope that invariably shone through. Lee consciously unclenched his hands. "So what's next, do I resign and go back to the Navy with a blot on my record?" Crane tensed not knowing what to expect.

"It's all been left up to me. After all Seaview and her Captain are my responsibility." Lee was having trouble reading Nelson. He didn't like that expression, stark and remote. Followed by a long silence, Harry's attention focused on Lee, as if thinking events over. Perhaps refusing to think about it at all. "I can't fault you for caring and I can't punish the entire crew, and I don't particularly care to." Nelson's voice flooded with warmth. "I'll take no action, I consider the matter dropped."

"Sir?" For a moment Lee felt something beneath the words, the ghost of an unspoken truth, it struggled to be free. However...that moment passed, as it disappeared into the shadows.

"I'll inform Washington that the matter has been handled and resolved internally. That should satisfy them." Nelson had the capability of controlling any additional military action.

"Is that all?" This was too easy, Crane thought. "I assumed at the very least you'd give me a formal reprimand."

"Why? Lee, you saved my life. Now get back to work, Seaview needs her Captain." A brief chuckle came from those familiar features, so weathered with sun and wind. Nelson's face was lined, a complexion that came from many years traveling the sea.

The Captain's heart rate slowed, returning to normal, taking a deep breath Crane turned with a grin. "Aye, sir. With pleasure."

Nelson slipped mirth into his tone, with a wave of his hand, "Now go on before I change my mind." The U.S. Government, along with the O.N.I. decided not to see what Crane did as a breach of orders. The Admiral had talked them down with the argument of embarrassment. So, nothing had changed, the rescue, as with many of Seaview's missions/operations had been labeled; _'Top Secret - Need to Know.'_

 **Chapter 33**

It was around the time that Seaview was drawing close to home that something changed within Nelson. Something in his mind clicked into place. Perhaps it had to do with the medication Jamieson had prescribed. Whatever triggered the change, his mind had begun to clear. The nightmares had lessened. The storm he so valiantly fought in his mind had calmed. He waited for the rage of the nightmares and hallucinations to reawaken, for now at least, they had ceased to plague him. He still had the occasional bad dream, however they had lessened to small skirmishes. Nelson continued to become lost in his own thoughts quite frequently but the persistent furor, the horror had finally ceased.

Lee believed it to be the effects of being on Seaview, wrapped in her loving embrace, among people who loved and cared about him. _"Maybe Lee's right. Seaview is all I need."_ Harry sat in the nose, one of Captain Crane's favorite places on the boat. It gave the Captain peace and solace, at this moment that's exactly what the Admiral desired.

The Captain noticed Nelson sitting quietly in the nose. Crane announced himself as he walked closer to stand by the tall windows. "Here you are. I went by your cabin but you weren't there."

"Couldn't get comfortable, thought I'd like to watch the sunrise." Nelson had his chair turned towards the large viewing windows.

"Yes, Chip informed me we had surfaced." Crane stood behind Nelson's chair with his hand delicately touching the Admiral's shoulder. "It's a beautiful morning."

"Indeed, it is." A hush fell over both men as Harry's eyes fixed beyond the clear herculite. He could feel the warmth of the morning sun as it met the blue tinted sky. Its rays touched every part of the man, melting the chill deep in his heart, it reached, traveling to his very soul. Its brightness drove out the darkness, with its healing light. Slowly Nelson came back to himself, dragging himself into reality. He broke their silence. "It's you who convinced me that it's a good place to think." Nelson's voice sounded muffled as he tried not to display his brimming emotions.

"About something serious?" Lee smiled back at Nelson.

"No, not really. About our next mission." Nelson inclined his head looking away from Lee. his gaze passed into the distance greater then the bulkhead on the other side of the control room. "Of course, after a proper shore leave for the crew."

For a long moment nothing was said; the only sounds to be heard were the continuous hum of Seaview's massive nuclear induced turbines and the soft ping from sonar. Nelson stared again into the space, at nothing in particular, before returning his attention to Lee. Crane let go a long, slow breath. He steeled himself and summoned up his courage, "Admiral, you have something in mind?"

The fog leached slowly from Harry's eyes, returning to himself. "Oh, yes, sorry. My mind tends to wander now days. I was thinking we could go back and retrieve the rare earth mineral samples. Pick up where you left off with Aquarius." Harry folded his hands into his lap to keep them from shaking. "Set the sites up for mining. Doctor Sutton tells me she found sulfide* deposits along with the magnesium nodules. She also found trace amounts of tellurium*, a very rare fined. The government is anxious to get there hands on those elements." He found that his mind wouldn't always focus and his thoughts would wander on occasion. He'd attributed that to the few medications he continued to take. Doc had assured him that the effects would wear off with time.

"I'd like that. It'd be an easy assignment for the crew." Lee pulled out a chair delighted to see spirit in Harry's familiar blue eyes. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Harry would do anything to wipe that look off Lee's face and the darkness that haunted his eyes. He never wanted to be responsible for that dark expression again. "We can go over some of the details before we dock."

Lee's grin flashed wide as he blew out a relieved breath. Nelson observed Crane's delight at the prospect. "Yes, sir. Sounds good to me." Lee had been worried Harry would never be the same again. For that brief time when he had believed Harry to be dead his world felt so empty without Nelson's presence.

Harry found he could truly smile back, elated that Lee felt pleased with his plans. The Admiral sighed, he leaned back into his chair, while his mind and body relaxed into the familiar friendship. "First of all, Seaview needs a thorough going over, when we dock..."

"I agree."

"Lee?" Nelson quietly asked.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"I've spoken with Chip. He informed me that you conducted a memorial service?"

"We couldn't bury you at sea. We didn't have a body." Lee sighed and shifted in his chair. "Yes, we had a memorial service."

"So, what did you do?"

"I had the Chief weight down your dress cap and I threw it overboard."

"My best dress cap?" Harry hadn't stayed annoyed for long. The Admiral chuckled as a bubble of joy raised up through his chest. "I bet that gold braid strangled an awful lot of fish."

"We all felt it was important to say goodbye."

Nelson rubbed at his face. "I understand, but you told me you didn't believe I was dead."

"No, I didn't, prior to reading the letter. I felt the service would be good for the crew in the unlikely event the reports of your death were true. If it wasn't for the support of Chip and Jess I don't think I would have made it through. It felt as though I was falling apart; between them they held me together. They gave me the courage to dig deeper and find the truth."

"I'll need to thank them both for the support they gave you. Did Roy tell you I volunteered for the assignment?"

"Not at first, although I surmised it from our previous conversations...so why didn't you tell me, we could have helped?"

"I thought it would be an easy assignment. Go in, get the information and get out. I never considered I'd get caught." Nelson gazed down at his hands. "I suppose you think me a fool."

"No, I don't. However, it was foolish to go in there alone without backup. Harry you have nothing to prove, not to me or anyone else."

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that. If it wasn't for your steadfast belief that I still lived, I don't suppose I'd be here."

"I know I speak for the entire crew, Admiral. We are all happy to have you back." Lee's grin widened. "So tell me more about this mission?"

 **Chapter 34**

The glow of the morning sun had reached over the horizon, expanding its yellow radiance atop the water, traversing the fine white sand, bathing the beach with its beautiful rays. Jess loved this time of the morning as the night passed through to dawn, and then to day. "So you're sailing at oh eight hundred?"

"Are you going to miss me?"

"You know I will."

"I thought you had work to catch up with at the lab, tagging all the core samples?"

"I do. I've found some interesting radionuclide's.* That said it won't stop me from missing you." For a small frozen moment she became silent. "You do know I don't like being without you. On Seaview you're always so far away."

Lee laughed, the sound presented as rich and deep. "We'll only be gone for a week." Lee would miss Jess as well but he looked forward to spending time with Harry working on a project together.

Jess smiled broadly and realized how much she missed the sound of his laughter. "I know." Jess knew that they both needed this, a routine mission, a chance to talk, to be in the company of an old friend. "It'll be good for you and Harry."

"After everything, a routine mission will be good for the entire crew."

Lee and Jess continued in silence as they walked hand and hand on the soft surface of the sand.

 **Chapter 35**

Nelson's mind was finally at peace for the first time in months, he gave himself

permission to exhale and relax, to simply breathe. Nelson walked to the plot table. "Lee."

"Yes, Admiral?"

"What's our status?" Nelson, gazed down at the charts.

"We've just cleared the harbor, sir." Lee glanced up and smiled.

"Then, Captain, take her down." Nelson chuckled.

"Aye, sir. Mister Morton take her down to ninety feet all ahead standard."

"Aye, sir." Morton picked up the mic. "Clear the bridge, prepare to dive."

Lee watched as each member of the crew worked in unison to submerge Seaview. He spotted Nelson calmly strolling through the control room. He checked each and every station as he went speaking to each and every rating. The Admiral stopped at the hatch and turned, smiling, as if to say he felt proud of his crew, his boat. Nelson's gaze then traveled the short distance to the nose and looked directly at Crane. The Admiral nodded, his face creased into a smile and his blue eyes twinkled warmly as he stepped over the aft hatch.

Seaview slowly submerged below the turbulent waves. The dark ocean flecked with foam surrounded her as she evaporated into the vibrant water, far away from the bright sunlight, going silent and deep, slipping away from the chaos of the world for a time. "Captain, we are at ninety feet running all ahead standard."

"Very well, Mister Morton, carry on." Crane turned to the plot table. He dropped his pencil on the top of the scattered charts and paused, considering the difficulties of the last few months. It was good to see Harry happy and so relaxed, something he felt he'd never see again.

Lee smiled softly to himself, as he seated himself in the nose. He had gotten Harry home. He had fulfilled the oath he had sworn to no one but himself, to always stand by the Admiral. He finally felt it was, a promise kept.

The End

Friendship is the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person.

Having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words.

George Eliot

oOoOo

 **Credits:**

 **Deep-Submergence Vehicle** ( **DSV** ):

( **DSV** ) is a deep-diving manned submarine that is self-propelled. The term _DSV_ is generally one used by the United States Navy, though several navies operate vehicles that can be accurately described as DSVs. DSVs are commonly divided into two types: research DSVs, which are used for exploration and surveying, and DSRVs (Deep Submergence Rescue Vehicle), which can be used for rescuing the crew of a sunken navy submarine, clandestine (espionage) missions (primarily installing wiretaps on undersea cables), or both. DSRVs are equipped with docking chambers.

 **Deuterium Based Reactor:**

Devices designed to harness this energy are known as fusion _reactors_. The fusion reaction normally takes place in a plasma of _deuterium_ and tritium heated to millions of degrees. In stars gravity contains these "fuels". ... As a source of power nuclear fusion has several theoretical advantages over fission.

 _ **Krypton 85:**_

(85Kr) is a radioisotope of krypton. It has a half-life of 10.756 years and a maximum ... fission products ... _Krypton_ - _85_ is _produced_ in small quantities by the interaction of cosmic rays with stable ... For wide-area atmospheric monitoring, _krypton_ - _85_ is the best indicator for clandestine _plutonium_ separations.

Thermal Reactor: is a **nuclear reactor** that uses slow or **thermal neutrons**. ("Thermal" does not mean hot in an absolute sense, but means in **thermal equilibrium** with the medium it is interacting with, the reactor's fuel, moderator and structure, which is much lower energy than the **fast neutrons** initially produced by fission.)

 _ **Plutonium**_ : is a radioactive metallic element with the atomic number 94. It was discovered in 1940 by scientists studying how to split atoms to make atomic bombs.

 **Hallucinogens a Study on it's Effectiveness as an Interrogation Tool:**

In the 1950s and 1960s, thousands of research participants were administered hallucinogens in the context of basic clinical research or therapeutic clinical research, resulting in hundreds of publications (Grinspoon and Bakalar, 1979; Grob et al., 1998; Strassman, 2001; Nichols, 2004). During this time the United States Army investigated classical hallucinogens as incapacitating agents in soldiers, and the United States Central Intelligence Agency conducted clandestine research investigating classical hallucinogens as interrogation agents in which civilians were administered hallucinogens without knowledge or consent. Eventually, both groups ceased to focus on classical hallucinogens in favor of non-classical "hallucinogens" such as the synthetic anticholinergic compound quinuclidinyl benzilate (BZ), which showed greater promise as a warfare agent than LSD because its effects were marked by greater immobility, delirium, amnesia, and duration (Lee and Shlain, 1992). Very early academic research on classical hallucinogens was designed without considering the powerful influences of set (psychological state) and setting (environment) (e.g., Malitz et al., 1960; Rinkel et al., 1960; Hollister, 1961; Rümmele and Gnirss, 1961; Leuner, 1962). Subsequent research, which included more preparation and interpersonal support during the period of drug action, found fewer adverse psychological reactions, such as panic reactions and paranoid episodes, and increased reports of positively-valued experiences (Chwelos et al., 1959; Leary, 1964; Leary et al., 1963, 1964; Metzner et al. 1965; Pahnke, 1969).

 **Magnesium Nodules**

Polymetallic _nodules_ , also called manganese _nodules_ , are rock concretions on the sea bottom ... The total amount of polymetallic _nodules on the sea floor_ was estimated at 500 billion ... sodium, magnesium, _potassium_ , titanium and barium, along with hydrogen and oxygen as well as water of crystallization and free water.

Quote: "So, if you are too tired to speak, sit next to me for I, too, am fluent in silence." This is the original quote by, R. Arnold.

 **Sensitive compartmented information** ( **SCI** ) is a type of United States classified information concerning or derived from sensitiveintelligence sources, methods, or analytical processes. All SCImust be handled within formal access control systems established by the Director of National Intelligence.

 **Nulka** is an Australian designed and developed active missile decoy built by an American/Australian collaboration. Used aboard warships of the United States Navy (USN), Royal Australian Navy (RAN), United States Coast Guard (USCG), and Royal Canadian Navy, Nulka is a rocket propelled, disposable, offboard, active decoy designed to ″seduce″ anti-ship missiles away from their targets. It has a unique design in that it hovers in mid air while seducing the incoming anti-ship missile. The hovering rocket concept was initiated in Australia by the Defence Science and Technology Organisation (DSTO), and the system was designed, developed and then manufactured by AWA Defence Industries (AWADI) (now BAE Systems Australia). The word "Nulka" is of Australian Aboriginal origin and means "be quick".

The Nulka consists of the missile itself enclosed in a hermetically sealed canister. This canister is then contained in a Launcher module (as fitted to RAN and USCG vessels), or a Mark 36 launcher (as fitted to USN vessels).

It has been speculated that tech-knowledgey can be theoretically employed for use in Submarines as a sonar decoy device.

 _ **Thorium**_ - _ **Bearing:**_

Gangue _minerals_ consist of hornblende, augite, quartz, and feldspar. ... Associated _minerals_ in _thorium_ - _bearing_ placers are the usual _heavy minerals_ such as gold, ... In some areas workable deposits of _heavy minerals_ are found being carried towards the Atlantic _Ocean_ by streams and rivers.

 **Benzodiazepines - The Benefit and Drawbacks of the Drug used in PTSD Patience:**

The dissuasion from benzodiazepines rightfully raises a question as to when these medications can be prescribed appropriately for the patient with PTSD. Several situations may be addressed with benzodiazepines, including short-term treatment of insomnia, adjunctive treatment of panic disorder with an SSRI or SNRI antidepressant, or for neurologic conditions such as rapid eye movement (REM) behavior disorder or periodic limb movements in sleep. When used for any of these conditions, benzodiazepine use is best kept to the minimum required dose and duration of therapy. Benzodiazepine drugs are ineffective for treating post-traumatic stress disorder(PTSD), and may even worsen the condition, according to a study published in the Journal of Psychiatric Practice. Although benzodiazepines are commonly used to treat PTSD, their use is controversial.

 **Sulfide minerals:**

The sulfide minerals are a class of minerals containing sulfide(S2−) as the major anion. Some sulfide minerals are economically important as metal ores. The sulfide class also includes the selenides, the tellurides, the arsenides, the antimonides, the bismuthinides, the sulfarsenides and the sulfosalts.

 **Tellurium:**

Researchers have _found_ rare metal deep beneath the surface of the ... of the Canary Islands that's incredibly rich in the _rare earth metal_ tellurium. We know that all kinds of metals exist in rocks at the bottom of the _ocean_.

 _ **Radionuclide:**_

All _minerals_ and raw materials contain _radionuclide_ of natural origin. NORM is the acronym for _Naturally Occurring_ Radioactive Material, which potentially. Phosphate _rock_ used for fertilizer is a major NORM due to both uranium and quantities of Ra-226, Pb-210 and Po-210 into the North _Sea._

Poly-metallic nodules, also called manganese nodules, are rock concretions on the sea bottom formed of concentric layers of iron and manganese hydroxides around a core. The core may be microscopically small and is sometimes completely transformed into manganese minerals by crystallization.

 **Plastic explosive** is a soft and hand-moldable solid form of explosive material. Within the field of explosives engineering, plastic explosives are also known as putty explosives.[1]

Plastic explosives are especially suited for explosive demolition. Common plastic explosives include Semtex and C-4. The first discovered plastic explosive was gelignite in 1875, invented by Alfred Nobel.


End file.
